Dominante : l'éveil d'une louve
by Aiko.M
Summary: REPOST ! UA. OCs : "Hurlant à la Lune, le monstre se jette sur moi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma mort serrait aussi violente et soudaine." Christane Artémis Phobe se retrouve emportée dans un monde dont elle ne mesure l'horreur et qui pourtant fait déjà partie d'elle.
1. Chapitre Premier

**Dominante : L'éveil d'une louve.** REPOST

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'ensemble de l'univers original appartient à Patricia Briggs, la fantastique. Danaha Poli ainsi que quasiment tous les personnages de cette fiction au contraire...bah, je suis pas elle quoi !

**Rating : M**, quoi qu'on en dise :) - **UA** - **OC**

**Nda : **Voici donc venue la seconde chance de Dominante que j'avais finis par abandonner. Mais je gardais espoir et l'inspiration m'ait revenue après avoir lu le tome 8 de Mercy, wouaaaaah ! Enfin, je n'aurais pas cru que le jour de supprimer Dominante, l'éveil d'une louve de ce site viendrait de sitôt, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eut le courage d'effacer la version primaire et les avis si précieux qui y sont liées pour l'instant. Je remercie du fond du cœur les 12 filles qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, les 13 _falloweuses, _et toutes celles qui ont lu ou commenté pour cumuler 62_ reviews_ et près de 4 000 vues en 2 ans (presque jour pour jour) pour mes 80 000 mots !

Je parle trop.

Alors je vais vous laisser découvrir les 3 000 premiers mots de ce _repost_ encore tout chaud. C'est une Chris plus aventurière, moins désespérée mais paradoxalement plus pessimiste que je vous présente. Elle déraille encore plus, mais de façon plus concrète et élaborée. Avec mon de fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux ! Enfin, je vous laisse la retrouver ou la découvrir. J'attends vos commentaires s'il vous plaît ! **REVIEWEZ !**

Un merci particulier à **Laboulett, Lunaxmoon**, **Louve** et **Lonely rid **pour m'avoir soutenue tout au long de mes écrits et surtout de m'avoir encouragée par leurs mots ! (Derrière mon sadisme notoire, je suis peut être, éventuellement, trop sensible) Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre réactivité m'a poussée ! Je dois aussi dire un mot pour **Coco-wawan**, qui a terminé Clover-Pack -à lire- et m'a replongée, au moment où je le lisais, dans l'univers de Briggs qui m'a inspiré Chris !

J'espère que mes efforts vous plairons..!

Bisous à toutes (et Bonne Année, on ne sait jamais) ;

Aiko, sur un petit nuage !

**Résumé : **Christane Artémis Phobe se retrouve emportée dans un monde dont elle ne mesure l'horreur et qui pourtant fait déjà partie d'elle. Louve, elle devenait louve et dangereuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Il fut un temps songea-t-elle un peu amèrement, où elle n'avait pas peur de son ombre. Qui aurait cru que sa transformation en Loup-garou l'aurait changé en trouillarde ? Mais elle savait désormais que les monstres étaient réels."<em> Anna Latham, Alpha & Omega : L'origine. Patricia Briggs.

* * *

><p>Etre une étudiante ça craint. Surtout lorsqu'on est une râleuse comme moi.<p>

Christane Artémis Phobe, votre hôtesse. Jeune métisse française de Danaha Poli de la vingtaine qu'on prend parfois à tort pour une antillaise, latino ou maghrébine. Bienvenues dans les déblatérations de mon ressentiment permanent d'éternel traîne-savates à la vie banale. Mais appelez-moi Chris. Je veux que les gens m'appellent Chris.

- **Demoiselle ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, me retourne et aperçois derrière moi au coin de la rue, le client de la table 23 qui n'arrêtait pas de me sourire pendant mon service. J'attends qu'il arrive à ma hauteur et lui lance un regard impatient. Il s'excuse d'un nouveau sourire et commence tout un baratin ayant sûrement pour but de me conduire là où il le veut. En l'occurrence dans sa voiture - un _Pajero_ beige, trois portes. Je me retiens de le remettre à sa place et m'efforce d'avoir l'air conciliante pendant quatre minutes. Mais je finis par en avoir assez. Je ne suis pas payée pour les heures supplémentaires et il est hors de question que je le suive où que ce soit. Je lui lance rapidement mon tibia entre les jambes et profite de sa faiblesse soudaine pour m'enfuir en courant. Non mais.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire harcelée. Il est une heure du matin, la température frise les vingt-cinq degrés. La vie est franchement nulle pour les étudiantes qui font trois nuits par semaine dans un resto pour de l'argent de poche. Après avoir couru dans la rue suivante, je m'éloigne des avenues éclairées pour rejoindre un chantier qui traverse la forêt. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus de transport en commun en service entre le centre-ville où je travaille et le campus où je réside.

Me voilà donc partie pour trois bons quarts d'heures de marche. J'ai envie de sauter de joie même si ma misère est cependant écourtée de dix bonnes minutes pour la durée des travaux communautaires en cour. La ville aménage toutes ses installations hydrauliques et pour se faire, taille un imposant couloir d'eau pour rejoindre ses deux pôles en pleine expansion. Danaha, construite de vagues d'immigrations, en tenaille entre l'océan Atlantique à l'Oust et la forêt équatoriale qui s'étale plein Est, est une ville en croissance. J'adore cette terre où la chaleur est toujours au rendez-vous, qu'importe ce que j'en dis.

Je regarde à gauche, à droite, traverse la route et escalade le grillage pour m'enfoncer dans un sentier éclairci entre les arbres immenses pour rejoindre le chantier principal. J'ignore sciemment l'interdiction de passage pour profiter du temps que je gagne grâce à ce chemin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à marcher maintenant. Je soufflai, prenant mon mal en patience en enfonçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Le rythme de la musique, bien qu'au minimum, bloquait tous les sons de la nuit et je m'efforçai de marcher avec régularité pour ne pas gaspiller mon souffle inutilement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel dans la pénombre relative du chemin de terre. La nuit semblait calme et tranquille, la lune haute et pleine parvenait à dissiper l'obscurité trop persistante de sa lumière pale et brillante. Je n'aimais pas être dans le noir total, qui savait ce qui se cachait derrière nous ? Je fus subitement rappelée par mes pieds quand je trébuchai sur une racine proéminente. Je la fusillai du regard en espérant qu'elle disparaisse avant de nouveau observer l'astre qui m'a toujours fasciné. Magnifique et mystique à la fois, la lune est le centre de tellement de légendes et de contes. Elle fascine et ensorcèle les hommes depuis la nuit des temps. Tout comme la forêt est mystérieuse.

Je manquai de nouveau de tomber alors que mon cœur commençait à battre trop rapidement. La lune pouvait se montrer inquiétante à ses heures. Je râlai encore pour la forme en constatant que mon Smartphone n'avait plus de batterie et le rangeai à la hâte dans mon sac à dos. Je pris le temps de serrer correctement les lacets de mes éternelles Vans et repris ma route en grommelant. Voyez, les gens ont toutes sortes de manière de réagir à la peur. Je n'en ai personnellement que très peu. L'une d'elle, ma première défense, est l'ennui. La peur me rend ronchonne et désagréable.

Absolument seule dans un lieu interdit, je pris la peine d'allumer une cigarette pour calmer mon angoisse. Ce soir, la forêt est intimidante et j'accélérai mon pas, soudain prise d'un certain malaise. Et voilà, je n'avais pas encore eus le temps de me présenter correctement que ma peur débordait. Encore une raison de me plaindre de mon triste sort. Puis un bruit sinistre retentis et glace d'horreur mes membres humidifiés par l'effort.

Je force sur les muscles de mes jambes pour accélérer encore et encore, persuadée au plus profond de moi qu'on m'épie. La forêt me guette. Quelque chose sous le couvert des arbres me suit. Je tends une oreille assourdie par les battements puissants de mon cœur pour me rendre compte qu'un silence oppressant et inhabituel règne. Même le martèlement rapide de mes pas est absorbé par la terre. Oh Seigneur, que m'arrive-il ? Où sont les bruits de la nuit ? La chaleur et l'humidité ne font que compliquer ma respiration et mes halètements sont les seuls à briser le calme menaçant de l'air.

Je cours.

Avec l'impression de courir pour sauver ma vie, pourchassée par les branches muettes de la Forêt Mère. Il y avait quelque chose derrière moi, j'entends quelque chose derrière moi. Des grognements, puis le bruit de grosses pattes. Un gémissement m'échappe alors qu'un éclair grisâtre m'effraie d'avantage. J'utilise mes bras pour prendre plus de vitesse et la sueur qui goutte sur mon visage et pique ma peau se mélange aux larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux. Je tremble, je vais mourir, je vais mourir. Je cours. Je tombe. La douleur de mon genou ne m'empêche pas de me relever et je retiens un cri strident dans ma gorge. Il me fallait continuer à courir. J'entends autant que je sens que _ça, _la Mort, arrive derrière moi. J'utilise un arbre pour m'élancer, je continue à fuir. Je n'arriverais pas à rejoindre l'autre bout. Pas vivante.

Mes jambes tremblaient et je manquai de m'étaler de nouveau en apercevant ce qui était à mes trousses. Une bête. Une bête énorme qui tenait du chien, du loup, ou même de l'ours. Et elle me rattrape. Je compris alors que c'était ma fin. J'aurais peut-être dû partir avec le pervers du restaurant tout compte fait. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge avec l'abandon du désespoir et un "non" tragique vide mes poumons. Hurlant à la Lune, le monstre se jette sur moi. Au moment où la chose se saisit de mon corps, je ne vis que des prunelles jaunes, cruelles et folles au-dessus de crocs acérés et brillants. Puis plus rien, à part le sang et la douleur.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma mort serrait aussi violente et soudaine. J'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour être une jeune fille douce et sensible. J'ai un sale caractère, de sales habitudes, je me prends trop la tête et j'ai tendance à péter des câbles, mais je ne pensais pas mourir comme ça. La vie est parfois drôle quand on y repense. Mais pas toujours. Elle est parfois cruelle. Je crois que je ne fais pas partie des gens chanceux. Je suis plutôt de ceux qui enchaînent les galères, comme si je les provoque, les attire. Peut-être que mes problèmes vont enfin se calmer maintenant. Cela aurait été bien trop demandé à mon foutu karma.

Je suis dans un noir omnipotent mais quelque chose…

* * *

><p>Un souffle.<p>

Un souffle brûlant caresse ma peau. C'est la seule chose que je sens, la seule chose qui résume mon existence. Ni membres, ni sensation ou aucun contact. A part ce souffle chaud, je ne suis rien. Seul ce souffle maintenu mon esprit et l'anima durant un long moment. Des minutes, des heures, des jours peut-être, qui sait ? J'étais comme dans un brouillard, un épais brouillard qui occultait tout, absolument tout à l'exception de ce courant ardent. Je pensais même être morte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce souffle.

Puis progressivement, comme la gêne qu'apporte l'envie de se gratter le bout du nez, une douleur naquit quelque part en moi. J'eus envie de me plaindre en soupçonnant mon cœur d'en être la source. Mon soupçon se confirma lorsque cette douleur de plus en plus forte se mit à pulser de ce point central. Elle gagna mes chaires, me rendant par la souffrance la sensation de mon corps. D'abord, ma poitrine, puis toute ma cage thoracique. Je sentis chacune de mes côtes s'imprégner de douleur, chacune de mes côtes comme si elles se brisaient, me brisaient de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'avais autant souffert. Cela se prolongea, s'infiltrant sournoisement sur mes flans, dans mon dos, saisissant ma colonne vertébrale et serrant à l'identique chacune de mes vertèbres dans cet étaux de douleur.

Hurler, me tordre, tout m'arracher. Tout m'arracher, tout pour calmer ce supplice. Pitié ! Mais mon corps est de plomb. Il m'écrase et demeure immobile. Comme mort. Mort et soumis au feu de l'enfer. Pitié. Mais le tout se poursuit à travers les muscles, les os de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes genoux, à travers ceux de mes épaules, de mes bras ; elle se propagea encore, véloce et implacable. Plus, elle s'appropria mon corps jusqu'aux moindre nerfs et phalanges de mes orteils, de mes doigts. Un hurlement veut naître dans ma gorge aphone lorsqu'elle est à son tour avalée. La torture gagne ma tête, du bout de mon nez à ceux de mes oreilles, je la sens. Je la sens, je la vis, la vois qui me déchire de l'intérieur, gagnant l'encéphale et chacun de mes neurones.

Dans ce temps toujours incertain, l'absence de toutes sensations s'était faite remplacée par les souffrances les pires qui doivent exister. Aucune cellule n'est épargnée. Cette douleur à la fois grave et aiguë dévore tout. Tout, des chaires aux muscles, tout, du sang aux nerfs, tout, des os aux organes. Tout, sauf à nouveau ce souffle, qui, je m'en rends compte, est celui qui s'échappe de mes poumons irradiés. Et la douleur se prolonge, consume mon corps imposé à l'immobilité. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je suis désolé Mamie, d'avoir volé des bonbons dans le placard, et ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si tante Aïsha s'est retrouvée collée à sa chaise. Je ne mérite pas de souffrir autant, pitié. J'ai reconnu mes tords, zut alors.

Puis d'un coup d'un seul, celui que mon cœur vient douloureusement - pour changer - de rater, la torture s'arrête. J'inspire brutalement et éclate en sanglots en me relevant subitement. Je suis en vie ! L'émotion me dépasse alors que je ramène tout aussi violemment mes bras autour de mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je cris, cris. Je suis vivante. Je cris et libère enfin ma gorge séquestrée dans le silence. Je cris par ce que je vis, je cris de sentir mes sens me revenir. L'ouï, j'entends mes hurlements. Le goût, je sens du sang. L'odorat, je sens du sang. La vue, je ne vois que du sang. Le touché, ma peau semble gelée.

Alors que ma gorge s'enflamme sous mes pleurs, ma voix est brisée. Je cligne des yeux, tente de chasser les flots de larmes qui s'en échappent. Je suis en vie. J'étais morte, je mourrai, je meurs. Mais je vis. Je pleurs. J'ai mai. Je vis. Je ne songe pas un instant à me calmer, et hurle. J'hurle tandis que mes poumons se compressent et cherchent l'air. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je respire ? Je vis. Je suis en vie. J'ai survécu. Je vis.

Longtemps après, je pleurs encore. Je pleurs comme une enfant perdue, une enfant punie injustement. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter pareil calvaire, déjà ? Je réfléchis. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je suis nue. Totalement nue. Serrée contre moi-même sur le coin d'un matelas. Du sang. Il y a du sang partout. Partout sur le drap vert unique. Des taches pourpres foncées, jusque sur mon corps. Le sang séché colle à ma peau, je me sens sale et poisseuse. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et nue ? Me suis-je faite…_violer_ ? Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle tandis que je cherche dans ma mémoire une réponse, un indice. Mais la seule chose qui me revient est un éclat. Un éclat jaune et dangereux. Effrayant et meurtrier. Mes derniers instants. Des crocs et la douleur.

Un espoir naquit en moi, au milieu de l'horreur qui me saisissait ; une attaque sanglante valait mieux que… J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, il faut que je me calme. Respire, respire, réfléchis. Lorsque je flippe, j'ai tendance à gueuler, à faire la relou de service. Une vraie chieuse. Mais lorsque je dépasse ce stade, je ne suis qu'une gamine effrayée qui pleurs sa détresse. Je m'attire des problèmes lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais je préfère repousser les gens que de les voir devant mes faiblesses.

Je réfléchis à mes souvenirs. Il était tard, très tard. J'étais seule, encore une fois seule dans la nuit sombre et angoissante. Déchirement, et ma vie fut brisée par un grognement, un cri, la terreur, la douleur, les crocs : une bête. Le hurlement d'un loup. Je retins un hoquet de surprise, que je changeai en protestation étouffée. Je m'en souvenais clairement maintenant. Du Monstre. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?!

Je restais incrédule un long moment, contemplais mon corps nu. D'où venait tout ce sang ? Ce ne pouvait être le mien, je n'avais aucune blessure. Pourtant, je le pensais. Mon cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner, je ne comprenais rien, absolument rien. J'aurais bien fumé une clop. Je ferme les yeux à la place. Tout ça ne doit être qu'un cauchemar. Je vis le cauchemar le plus réaliste de ma vie, mais je vais finir par me réveiller. Hein ? Je le dis clairement, je ne suis pas d'accord. Même si dans le fond je sais qu'il n'en est rien, je refuse d'assimiler la réalité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'étais absolument pas prête à le comprendre. Je refusais de me confronter à la réalité.

_No, nai, nada, niet_. Pas moyen.

Qui accepterait sans pousser un coup de gueule que les choses sont réelles et rationnelles ?

La situation est incompréhensible, et je ne supporte pas ça. Les larmes débordent encore une fois de mes yeux et je m'y abandonne en troublant le silence de mes reniflements. Putain. Quelques minutes passent, je pense. J'entends du bruit. Des bruits. J'ouvre les yeux, alerte. Il faut que je fasse attention à ce qui m'entoure, l'urgence monte en moi. J'étais littéralement entre quatre murs de bétons. Un luminaire aussi nu que moi brille faiblement au bout de son fil au-dessus de ma tête. Le grésillement de l'ampoule me colle des sueurs froides dans le dos, c'est la source du bruit le plus proche de moi. Une porte blindée contraste sur le mur à ma droite.

L'air est tiède et statique, mais l'horreur agite la réalisation en moi. Je suis captive. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur, mon estomac se serre. Je respire mal, j'ai peur. Je me roule en boule sur le matelas qui me porte. Mon sang sec est partout autour de moi dans cette cellule. Isolation totale, aucun lien avec l'extérieur. Dans quelle merde me suis-je fourrée ? Je saccade mes inspirations. Il n'y a qu'une porte blindée. Que faire ? Ma tête est lourde, engourdie. Que dois-je faire en priorité ? Garder mon calme.

Une fois les battements de mon cœur calmés je me redressai et soufflai. Au final, m'étais-je faite enlevée ? J'étais du genre à faire des hypothèses. A partir dans de grandes analyses pour peser le pour et le contre. C'était en réalité une manière de me distraire de la gravité des choses. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Et le sang ? Bordel. Trop de questions tournent entre mes oreilles. Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi me concentrer. Impossible d'avoir le calme entre mon crâne et mon esprit. Mes idées se bousculent et s'opposent. Elles se percutent, se détournent et laissent mes neurones encore secoués sans dessus-dessous.

J'attrape mon crâne des deux mains et le serre, le compresse. Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux crépus et je souhaite que mes préoccupations s'achèvent. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'être morte finalement. Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Je suis contente d'avoir survécu, mais si c'est pour que ma seconde vie soit pire, c'est pas la peine. Je n'ai rien signée, je ne suis pas partante pour une nouveau tour ! Je n'accepte pas les bonus.

Un son.

Comment pouvais-je être surprise par un son ? Tout mon corps se fige. Un son. Je suis de nouveau alerte, accroupis sur le matelas, les mains contre le mur derrière. Quand est-ce que j'ai bougé ? La question ne me perturbe pas, mon cerveau se concentre et tente d'analyser le son. Il y a un son. J'entends quelque chose. C'est comme si à côté. A côté de moi, à l'extérieur, derrière le mur, derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Je suis sur mes gardes, mes mains me soutiennent. Quand est-ce que j'ai bougé ? Shut. J'entends un son. Il y a quelqu'un. Il vient de soupirer. Taisez-vous, je dois écouter. Je tente de me redresser pour m'approcher. Mes jambes tremblent, mon corps est faible et mou. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai sommeil, j'ai mal, mais shut. Je n'ai pas le temps de me plaindre pour une fois : j'avance. Un pied devant l'autre, je me force doucement, en silence. J'avance. Quelques pas, je traverse la pièce. Et la porte d'acier fraîche dans mon exil ne fait pas de bruit. J'y colle mon oreille. Il y quelqu'un. Il est bien dehors, j'ai raison. J'entends sa respiration, ses mouvements, j'entends même son cœur.

_Boum. Boum._

Petit moment de flottement où je me prends à compter les impulsions cardiaques étrangères. Mais c'est impossible ! Arrêtons de déconner un instant, impossible que j'entende quoi que ce soit battre à travers une porte blindée. Nan. Ce doit être mon imagination, ou la suite de ce cauchemar invraisemblable. On est bien d'accord ? Il y eut un nouveau soupir et je me décollai de la porte comme électrifiée. Oh putain, il y a vraiment quelqu'un ?! Je titube du mieux que je le peux jusqu'à l'autre bout, en terrain tâché et maîtrisé. Le tissu est encore humide de mes larmes et de ma bave. Une voix masculine s'éleva :

- **Je t'entends**, dit-elle.

Vous savez, je suis une trouillarde. Vraiment, du plus profond je le crois. Jusqu'à présent, je fais que râler et chialer. Je n'ai même pas réussit à sauver ma propre vie ce soir-là dans la forêt. J'ai essayé pourrai-je dire, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Dans les livres que l'on aime lire, les héros font de leur mieux et donnent tout ce qu'ils ont pour parvenir à leur but. Mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Il y a des histoires où les personnages principaux ne sont pas les gentils, des histoires où la victoire n'apparaît jamais. Ce sont des histoires comme celles-ci qui ressemblent le plus à la réalité. Dans la fiction, la vie de chacun est valorisée, parfois à tort. Dans la vraie vie, des gens perdent leurs têtes pour moins que ça. Et tout le monde s'en fout.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> Alors ? '(O^o)'


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Nda : **Pour continuer sur ma lancée !

**Réflexion et précision :** Je situe Dominante après Terrain de Chasse d'Alpha et Omega. Je fais l'hypothèse, peut-être à tort mais en considérant que ce deuxième tome prend place au mois de décembre – ou en tout cas en fin d'année, je n'ai pas vérifié, rappelez-vous qu'Anna pense à ses cadeaux de Noël - et que les loups garous n'ont pas encore révélé leur nature au monde.

Sur ce !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deuxième<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''C'est dans ces moments-là, quand les hommes ont besoin de soutien, qu'ils se mettent à murmurer Dieu.'' <em>Genjo Sanzo, Gensomaden Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura.

* * *

><p>Il y a des gens comme ça, qui rêvent d'une deuxième chance pour l'avenir. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle identité. J'espère qu'ils atteindront un jour la rédemption. Paix à leurs âmes. Par ce que de mon côté, je tremble de peur face à l'inconnu. J'étais tétanisée, à quoi cela rimait-il ? Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, il me semblait être dans la réalité, mais les seuls éléments dont je disposais depuis mon réveil étaient contradictoires, improbables, impossibles. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rien ne rimait à rien.<p>

- **Je vais rentrer,** reprit-il, **attention**.

Aaah ! Il y eu un déclic métallique, sûrement une poignée à l'extérieur, puis la porte bougea. Elle s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air que je trouvai frais contre ma peau sur un homme. Il était assez grand et mince, sec. Un homme lambda mais à l'air triste. Il fit un pas, et je me rendis compte que j'étais plaquée contre le mur. Il en fit un autre et je me baissai. Je manquai de me faire pipi dessus tant j'accumulai de tension. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

- **N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal,** souffla-t-il.

C'est ça ! Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, il leva doucement les bras, paumes tendus vers moi, tout en se baissant légèrement. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me brusquer, je me demandai pourquoi, avant de me rendre compte que cela m'apaisait. Pouvais-je en conclure qu'il n'allait réellement pas me faire de mal ? Rien ne me permettait vraiment de baisser ma méfiance envers ce type étrange et dérangeant.

- **Je m'appelle Edward, je suis là pour discuter avec toi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, à t'expliquer. Il va falloir que tu te calmes et mette de côté ton ressentiment pour m'écouter. Là, assieds-toi sur le bord du matelas.**

Ses paroles et son attitude m'avaient calmés, il avait parlé d'une voix douce, un peu hésitante et en regardant le sol. Mais il me donnait un ordre, et je voyais encore chaque muscle de son cou, de ses épaules ou même de ses bras comme une menace. Je ne bougeai donc pas, en garde, plaquée contre le mur, accroupis et les muscles bandés. Il me prenait pour une bille ou quoi ? Il me flanquait les chocottes, alors je n'allais sûrement pas me montrer coopérative, par pur esprit de contradiction. J'avais comme une envie, de grogner et je me sentais prête à bondir. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Il y eu un temps de flottement, pendant lequel je m'interrogeais. Suivre ses conseils ou me défendre. Que devais-je faire ? Je voulais écouter, suivre les instructions pour que tout se passe bien. Mais quelque chose en moi ne le voulait pas et ce sentiment m'agitait profondément. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas grogner et Edward leva les yeux vers moi en reprenant la parole. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à interrompre mes pensées, voulus-je lui hurler. Mais je me calmai et tâchai de l'écouter.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis là pour t'aider, je ne te veux aucun mal.**

Je me détendis progressivement, forçant mon corps contre cette sensation qui me tordait les intestins, et m'assis comme il me le demandait. Histoire de. Je croisai alors son regard. Cela me paralysa de nouveau. Hébétée, je soutenu un instant ces yeux jaunes. Mes orteils se replièrent comme les cornes d'un escargot. Ce n'était pas ceux d'un homme, c'était ceux d'une bête. De la bête qui m'avait attaquée, j'en étais sure. Même aperçue une seconde, jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'image de la prunelle animale qui a vu ma fin.

L'horreur me saisit, et je me forçai à m'écraser, à m'écraser sous la peur, luttant une nouvelle fois contre ce qui brûlait en moi. L'eau me monta au visage alors que je luttai pour ne pas pleurer ou crier ma détresse. Mais sous ma frayeur se cachait une chose indéfinie. Une envie presque bestiale d'attaquer. Je compris alors, c'était réellement une bête qui s'agitait en moi. Comme pour lui, cet Edward, qui portait les pupilles de l'angoisse elle-même. Et il m'avait transmis une bête. Comme en affirmation à cette pensée, je la sentis se manifester d'avantage.

Elle se débat en moi, l'insatiable diablesse. Un monstre qui hurle et pointe dans ma rétine. Alors je fixe le sol, je baisse mon regard au prix d'un effort surhumain. La bête hurle. Elle me hurle de me lever, de me battre. Ma conscience terrorisée, dépassée par les événements, lui répond en chuchotant. Je m'efforce de me faire toute petite et d'écouter la voix discrète de la prudence et de la crainte. Je l'écoutai elle, et tentai de vider ma tête, d'ignorer la bête. Je restais faible devant lui tout en la sentant dans mes entrailles. Elle était là, au fond de moi, dans mon cerveau, partout, vicieuse, affamée. Et puissante.

- **Je suis désolé. Je me sens si coupable…**

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Hein ?

- **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Qui s'en soucie ?

- **Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mots ou d'excuse adapté, je me sens coupable du sort auquel je t'ai condamné, femme. Je comprends ta réticence à me parler, mais il faudra bien tôt ou tard que tu me laisses t'expliquer que...**

Il parle, il parle, mais que dit-il ? Son français est teinté d'un accent, comme celui d'une région particulière. Parle-t-il allemand ? Mais qu'importe, je ne sais pas de quoi il discute. Il prend une inspiration que j'observe. Il semble vouloir se donner du courage. Il hésite sur ses mots. L'hésitation est une faiblesse qui tranche avec la voix grave et sèche qu'il porte. J'inspire à mon tour pour me calmer. Une étrange odeur salée flotte dans l'air. Qu'est-ce ? En moi, la bête sourit. Elle me répond qu'il est faible. Je l'ignore et me force à rester calme, à baisser les yeux, ne pas m'énerver, ne pas pleurer. Calme. Et il se remet à parler. Que raconte-t-il déjà ?

- **La nuit dernière était une nuit de pleine lune,** commence-t-il. **Il y a des espèces, comme la mienne, qui dépendent de cette lune. Je suis un loup. Un loup garou. Lorsqu'un humain est attaqué et laissé dans un état proche de la mort par un loup, si cette personne survit, le loup s'empare d'elle.** Il inspire pour rester courageux et ne parvient à me regarder. **Ce soir-là, hier, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'aventurerait si loin dans la forêt. Tu sentais tellement bon, je n'ai pas pu, pas su...**

Sa voix se brise. Va-t-il pleurer ?

Pause. Mon cerveau est sur pause. Ou en surcharge. Simplement trop occupé par la bête qui veut crier. La porte est ouverte. La porte derrière lui et ouverte ! Pourrais-je sortir ? Pourrais-je m'en tirer ? M'évader ? Soyons réaliste, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre dans le dos de cet Edward. Mais mes yeux ne se résignent à contempler ailleurs que le rectangle de lumière dessiné dans l'interstice. Je veux partir. Je ne veux pas rester à l'écouter débiter des excuses et des explications. Je suis en colère. En colère contre lui, cet homme, ce monstre qui m'a tué.

Un loup.

Un loup qui m'a donné son mal, sa bête, comme une maladie incurable. Et maintenant cette bête que je portais en moi allait le détruire. La colère montait plus vive et frémissante, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Edward inspira, et se crispa. Ses narines frémirent, il semblait sentir une odeur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Je n'avais toujours pas bougée, je n'avais toujours pas réagis, mais je me tenais prête. Prête à quoi ? A agir et obtenir réparation de moi-même. A le briser comme il m'avait brisé s'il lui prenait l'envie de me faire face.

Dans le fond, l'information était déjà passée, elle expliquait tout, comprenait tout, et puis...ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais cru au surnaturel. Sans compter un certain _coming out_ passé. Difficile de ne pas croire aux monstres quand les faes passent sur les chaînes d'information tous les jours. J'étais un loup, plutôt, une louve garou. Et la louve en moi ne supportait plus de baisser son regard.

-** Ta colère est légitime**, ses yeux deviennent lointains, **le loup a dévoré une vie de plus. Maintenant, tu es comme moi, comme nous. Tu peux accepter cette nouvelle vie, **souffle-t-il, **une vie d'ombres dans l'ombre.**

Il s'arrête, met de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour ne pas me montrer qu'il souffre. Il est coupable et hésitant. La louve cri qu'il est faible.

- **Dans notre monde, il y a des règles, des codes, une hiérarchie innée. La meute respecte la soumission, la dominance, l'ordre. Femme, comme tu me l'es, tu seras pour le reste de ta vie soumi**...

Un téléphone sonne, sa phrase reste en suspens. Je manquai de sursauter de peur. Mon glapissement de surprise ne passa pas mes lèvres et je me retrouvais cependant plaquée contre un mur. Encore une fois, sans prendre le temps de la réflexion pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un appel, venant d'un simple téléphone, et non pas une bombe nucléaire, j'avais réagis pour être prête à me protéger. Plus même, à me défendre.

Edward décroche en me lançant un regard à la fois dépassé et scrutateur. Je me tapotai les oreilles pour être sûre de ne pas rêver puis finis par accepter que je puisse entendre sa conversation téléphonique distinctement. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il n'avait pas mis le haut-parleur. Son interlocuteur avait la voix dure de l'autorité auquel je sentais mon vis à vis se soumettre.

- **Oui, elle est réveillée. Elle n'a fait que crier depuis, elle vient enfin de se calmer.**

« _Comment est-elle ?_ »

S'il y a bien une chose qui me pousse à râler quelle que soit la situation, c'est d'être dénigré. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me rabaisse à un simple objet, qu'on me désigne d'un "elle" commun ou ne me prête qu'une attention teintée de mépris. Je ne tolérais que légèrement que les hommes me dépossèdent et me fassent passer pour une chose fragile, inutile et encombrante.

- **Soumise**, répondit-il avec une sorte de fierté. **Elle est soumise.**

Moi ?

Le mot claqua dans mes tympans et mon cerveau, chassant ma peur d'un coup de fouet. Soumise ? Nos regards se croisent de nouveau, mais je n'ai plus peur. Il n'y a en moi que l'amertume du titre et la louve. Je la sens, dans mon esprit, forte, qui refuse que je me baisse encore. La louve, amas de colère et de puissance prête à se déchaîner contre lui. Il s'interrompt alors que je le fixe sans crainte pour me retenir. La surprise fige son visage alors qu'il détaille le mien. Un juron passe ses lèvres fines et ses iris ternes tournent par l'ambre au jaune que je leur ai déjà vu. Il me lance un regard féroce se voulant menaçant et dangereux.

Je ne frémis qu'à peine. Moi ? D'un claquement de dents et d'un haussement de sourcils je lui rends cette agressivité qui l'atteint, lui. Il semble éprouvé et retrousse sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'un grondement sourd remontent lentement dans sa poitrine. Ma gorge y fait écho immédiatement. Maintenant contré, Edward recule d'un pas. J'en fais un en avant et pousse un nouveau son. Un avertissement qui résonne comme un aboiement entre les quatre murs poussiéreux.

Au téléphone, l'interlocuteur perd patience.

« _Edward. Edward que se passe-t-il ? Edward réponds moi !_ »

Pressé par l'ordre que répand le combiné, le concerné finit par mettre un genou à terre, comme s'il s'agissait de se passer la corde autour de son cou. Il baisse la tête avec bien plus de difficulté encore avant de ramasser l'objet tombé au sol. Tout du long, il essaye à plusieurs reprises de lever les yeux vers moi. Mais chaque fois, ses coups d'œil menaçants qu'il me jette sont interceptés par mon regard sévère.

«_ Edward !_ »

Lorsqu'il finit par reconnaître sa défaite et prendre son souffle pour parler, je commence enfin à me détendre et cesser de grogner. Sa voix est encore loin et rêche comme un vent aride sur du sable.

- **Elle me domine. Elle me domine aisément**, s'étrangle-t-il.

«_ Ah. J'arrive dès que possible. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire._ »

Puis avec ce commentaire ô combien rassurant, la communication fut coupée. L'homme en face de moi reste un moment sans bouger devant moi, puis repose son téléphone par terre. La tête toujours basse il se lève avec suffisamment de lenteur pour ne pas m'agresser et recule jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur gris. Les paupières closes, les mains serrées sur ses cuisses, il se met à respirer platement.

Qu'attendait-il ? La bête était satisfaite de sa domination. Elle était forte et elle venait de le faire reconnaître. Mais elle avait faim, très faim, tout comme moi. Mon ventre émit un son très risible de gargouillement. Dans une autre situation, je pense que j'aurais rougis. Même la fin du monde aurait de quoi me faire rire, me faire râler. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette date - que j'ignorai - marque le début de mon apocalypse personnel. Que s'était-il passé bonsang !

Un mouvement.

J'observe Edward, ses lèvres viennent de frémirent. Lui avait de quoi rire. J'avais beau avoir apparemment fait foi de force, n'en restait il pas moins que j'étais captive d'une cellule que lui seul pouvait ouvrir. Sans oublier que depuis tout ce temps, j'étais nue et dans une ignorance encore trop épaisse.

- **Je ne comprends pas**, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et mesurée.

Tu n'es pas le seul, manquai-je de lui révéler.

- **Tout à l'heure, tu étais soumise, juste soumise. Puis tu**…

Je grognai.

-** Il faut que je t'explique. Je te conseille de te détendre, au moins de t'asseoir, je te promets que je ne bougerai pas et ne ferai pas le moindre mouvement brusque. Ecoute-moi, je vais parler. S'il te plait**, se rattrape-t-il. **Les loups, la meute, sont liés par l'alpha en une magie de meute. Une magie lupine qui fait de nous des loups garous. La lycanthropie nous révèle à une part de bestialité sous la forme d'un loup. Nous ne sommes plus humains. **

Ah. De la magie lycanthrope.

- **Dominants, soumis. C'est ainsi que les loups se différencient et se jugent les uns les autres. Tu comprends ? **Il tente de me scruter sans relever le visage vers moi, il parait comploter. **Etre dominant implique de se faire respecter par les autres et de les protéger. Les loups sont majoritairement des hommes, dominants. Les rares femmes loups qu'on trouve ont tendance à se soumettre, même si l'on considère qu'elles ont suffisamment de force pour résister au Changement. **

Je feins l'indifférence et regarde son ombre qui se dessine au sol.

**- Les femmes sont classées d'offices comme soumises dans une meute, elles suivent la position de leur compagnon. Les louves seules et trop dominantes n'ont pas une espérance de vie très longue. A moins de faire leurs preuves. Tu ne vis plus dans le même monde. Tu dois apprendre à te soumettre aux règles, aux codes, à ta position.**

Je croyais presque sentir du défi émanant de lui. Je fronce les sourcils en observant sa gestuelle. Je fais pression sur lui sans même le regarder.

**- Ce que je ne comprends pas,** reprend-il plus docilement**, et qui me rend incrédule est ta force.**

Il fit une pause, puis reprit avec un certain malaise dans la voix.

- **Quels mots pourraient t'exprimer mon embarra et ma culpabilité ? Tu dois sentir mon honnêteté quand je te parle. Je me sens si coupable. Tu apprendras qu'un loup est dur à contrôler, à soumettre. Des centaines d'années ne pourraient te permettre d'en obtenir le total contrôle, et je ne suis pas si vieux. Excuse-moi, jeune fille.**

Je tachai de ne pas être émue par ses mots. Non mais. Mon estomac vide se compresse sous mes côtes et les bulles résonnent à mes oreilles. Je sais qu'il les entend aussi, le loup.

- **Je vais aller te chercher à manger. Restes tranquille en attendant qu'_Il _arrive, s'il te plait**.

Ainsi Edward le loup se lève, doucement, et se dirige à reculons vers la porte blindée. Je vois dans sa poche la forme de la clé à goupille qui lui sert à me retenir prisonnière. Je le laisse faire et s'éloigner. La bête est tapie dans l'ombre de ma conscience tandis que mon corps s'est détendu contre le matelas. J'ai tout écouté, tout assimilé. Je devrais me battre pour ma place. Je l'observai avec attention saisir son téléphone et se retourner. Je le guettais, le sentant tendre vers la faute. Il posa un pied à l'extérieur et juste avant de sortir, me lança un regard. A travers les prunelles couleur camel de sa bête blessée, il exprimait de nouveau son amertume à se sentir humilié face à moi. Soumis mais fier. Impertinent.

Avec la rapidité d'un souffle, je la sens se propager en moi et étaler sa colère violente. Ma tête reste levée pour l'affronter sans crainte et un grondement s'élève dans ma poitrine. Je ne laisse pas passer son audace. Plein d'incompréhension et de déni, il finit par baisser le regard sous un air que je devais porter bestial. Je grogne toujours alors il se résigne à secouer la tête. Ses bras tombent piteusement le long de ses flans et il pousse le soupir de frustration d'un enfant turbulent réprimandé par un parent. Est-ce donc la fameuse dominance ? Finalement, je décidai de parler, pour la première fois et au moment même où il repoussait la porte en fixant mes pieds rageusement.

- **Chris. Je m'appelle Chris**.

La porte se ferma dans un bruit de succion.

Ma voix sonne rauque, cassée ; épuisée par mes heures de sanglots. Je m'allonge pour lutter contre les nouvelles larmes qui ne demandent qu'à passer les vannes de mes yeux. Je ne suis donc jamais épuisée de chialer ! Figurez-vous que non. Mes glandes lacrymales ont toujours eu le don de céder à la moindre émotion trop forte. On me dit parfois hypersensible, ça m'embête profondément. Voilà pourquoi je râle autant.

Et maintenant je suis une louve. Une louve.

Je reniflai pour me donner du courage et mes narines se crispèrent. J'ai sûrement lu quelque part que la peur a une odeur. La peur, ainsi que toutes les autres émotions. Il faut du flair pour s'en rendre compte, mais les relents brûlants, piquants, salées ou acres ainsi que les autres plus subtils, ne mentait pas à mon nez. Colère, culpabilité, douleur. Peur. Ou encore un certain nombre que je ne pouvais nommer qui étaient balayées par l'odeur écrasante du sang sec qui me recouvrait comme une seconde peau. Voilà peut-être pourquoi je ne crains pas d'être nue. Ma pudeur quasi inexistante versus ma vie, la balance pèse de façon drastique.

Trêve de plaisanterie.

Un loup, non, une louve. J'étais devenue une louve. Dans notre monde parcouru de fées dont on ne connait pas réellement les secrets, était-il dur d'accepter l'existence d'autres espèces de l'ombre, surtout lorsqu'on en devenait nous même une ? Je songeai à toutes les histoires fantastiques et autres comptes de magie qui avaient animés ma jeunesse. Un loup, une bête sanguinaire et incontrôlable. Un monstre impulsif et instinctif, primaire, qui aime le goût du sang et la chasse. Un être surhumain, dépendant de la lune et d'une meute.

_Seigneur. _

La rouspéteuse que je suis est souvent désemparée, j'ai l'habitude de ne plus savoir quoi faire, quoi penser. La situation irréelle dans laquelle j'avais basculée dépassait cependant l'ensemble des tourments de mon existence comme un tas de poussière destiné à être soufflé. Alors comme à chaque fois que je me sentais perdue, mais avec la ferveur de ma survie cette fois-ci, je priai. Je priai Dieu et la Vierge Marie. Une part de moi priait pour que l'horreur de ma condition captive et inhumaine termine. Quels mots, encore, pourraient incarner mes sentiments ? Ceci choses qu'une autre, la ronchonne malchanceuse, ne partage pas. Cette petite voix dans ma tête, la raison toujours calme, raisonnée et soumise, est de celles qui espèrent être nés à la mauvaise place. Et l'once d'espoir ridiculement vain qui accompagnait mon Changement nourrissait la réalité d'une hypothétique seconde chance pour moi. Une nouvelle vie. Une vie sombre peut-être, mais une autre vie tout de même.

* * *

><p><strong>Rar :<strong>

**Niammaca.A : **_My everything_, comme toujours, tu sais que l'équilibre est mince. Le filet ne cesse de vaciller de l'outil de capture au hamac paisible (malgré l'hivers - b*tch) ! C'est marrant, j'avais déjà prévu d'écrire "pour continuer sur ma lancée" au chapitre deux avant même de publier ce _repost_, et tu reprends l'expression haha ! Destinée, quand tu nous tiens...LOL ! M'enfin, j'espère que les déblatérations de Chris 2.0 t'ont faites kiffer ;) et que tu pourras voir ce second chapitre avant le déluge, pour que nous puissions échanger...Une éternité d'étreintes. PS : Petit clin d'œil à notre bonze dépravé préféré x3

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Bon, ne restez pas muettes plus longtemps, quel est l'avis collectif que je sache si je continus à publier ? Reviewez pour alimenter une auteure qui trouvait dommage d'abandonner :3

Enfin, apprécions ce qu'il en est ! Et ce n'est pas fini, comme diraient nos chers amis d'SFR...

Bisous bisous, Aiko !


	3. Chapitre Troisième

**Nda : **tin tintin tiiiiin *_roulement de tambour, raclement de gorge* _Voici venue l'entrée de l'homme, le loup, l'alpha - et bien d'autres choses que je préférerais taire pour l'instant - le seul et unique...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Troisième.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''Si nous vivions toute notre existence au fond des océans, nous n'inspirerions pas à connaître la lumière du soleil. Si nous vivions dans les profondeurs de la mer, nous n'aurions aucune notion de ce qu'est la liberté.''<em> San Goku, Gensomaden Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura

* * *

><p>Combien de temps faut-il pour mourir d'ennui à votre avis ?<p>

Personnellement je n'en savais rien. J'estimai qu'une trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Edward le loup était sorti de l'espace qui restreignait ma liberté. Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur et je tournai la tête pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme. Le courant que je trouvais étonnamment frais qui accompagna l'action porta jusqu'à moi l'odeur alléchante de pâtes, tomates, viande haché et fromage fondu. Il entra avec entre les bras le saladier source de mon envie et sur l'épaule quelques vêtements sombres. Mon ventre se serra à m'étouffer, j'étais affamée.

- **Du calme, je t'ai apportée quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos**, se présenta-t-il sous mon air pressé. **Et de quoi manger. Les vêtements sont trop grands pour toi**, me déclara-t-il avec un je ne sais quoi dans la voix qui m'aida à revoir l'ordre de mes priorités et garder mon calme.

Je n'hésitai cependant pas plus longtemps, attirée par l'odeur enivrante qui sonnerait mon contentement. La louve, à l'affût, attendait, toujours méfiante. Je l'ignorais pour profiter de ce semblant de tranquillité. J'attrapai les habits lorsqu'il me les lança avec prudence. Je passai à la hâte mes deux jambes dans le pantalon de jogging noir, en effet bien trop large et long. J'enfilai le tee-shirt bleu marine déclarant "sauvons les baleines" sur ma poitrine. Les tissus sur ma peau furent bienvenus. Ils sentaient le propre, l'assouplissant et l'homme. L'odeur sauvage du loup d'Edward était claire pour moi mais je ne bronchai pas.

Être nue ne me dérangeait pas, je n'étais pas pudique de nature. Cependant les anecdotes honteuses de ma vie liées à cette tendance ne sauraient importer dans une situation comme la mienne. Coopérer était une priorité, je n'avais pas le temps de protester si je voulais manger dans l'instant. Il me fallait obéir et rester civile. Pour les raviolis fumants qu'il venait de déposer au milieu de la pièce, je pouvais mettre n'importe quoi.

Ma méfiance instinctive me pousse à attendre qu'il se recule de nouveau jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur pour bouger. Je me jette sur le plat messianique avec la sensation de pouvoir en avaler un kilo avec appétit. J'attrape la cuillère en équilibre sur le rebord et la plante dans le tout. L'eau coule de ma bouche avant même que je ne remonte l'enfoncer dedans. Je ne prends pas le temps de mâcher et la brûlure de la sauce irradie ma gorge. J'avale, et continue à manger. Je profite de la sensation d'accomplissement que me prodigue mon repas sans penser à autre chose. C'est bon.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en étais à peu près à la moitié du plat, le regard d'Edward sur ma nuque devint trop pesant. Je déglutis bruyamment et d'un revers du poignet, essuyai la sauce qui avait taché mes joues et mon menton. Du loup au cochon, dira-t-on. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour le voir me fixer avec intensité. Son visage mêlait la sincérité de ses excuses à ses traits carrés réprobateurs. Sa bouche fine et sèche était pincée, tirée vers le bas tout comme ses épaules. Je ne voulais plus le voir s'excuser. Je ne voulais plus le voir pour ne pas effacer le peu de contrôle que je possédais. Je n'allais pas affronter ses yeux pour devoir le contraindre. Prenons cela pour du respect, je ne voulais pas le rabaisser de nouveau. Peut-être...je me contentai de fixer la tension diffuse de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules.

- **Merci, pour les vêtements et la nourriture**, murmurais-je.

Sa bouche resta close et crispée. Il se leva, et sans me montrer son dos sorti de ma cellule. Le bruit de ma cuillère contre le verre résonna entre les murs nus lorsque je me retrouvai de nouveau seule. Il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes pour refaire son apparition. Subitement accroupie et prête à bondir, l'aura menaçante, je fis face à son entrée. Je maudis mes réflexes pour m'effrayer et me déplacer sans je ne m'en rende compte, quand je remarquai la bouteille d'eau entre ses doigts. Immobile, il croisa mon regard. Mon ardeur le força à reculer jusqu'à buter derrière lui. La bouteille de plastique s'étala au sol et roula sur ma droite. Il n'avait cherché qu'à me la tendre, et j'étais prête à...à quoi d'ailleurs ? Je portai mes mains à ma bouche.

-** Elle. C'est Elle**, craquai-je.** Je n'arrive pas à la retenir.**

A retenir ses excès de colère et de brutalité. Sa violence insolvable. J'essayai de la repousser, l'enfermer au plus profond de moi. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de moi et je grognai dans sa direction. Il leva les mains en signe de paix pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Je forçai, luttai comme moi même. J'avais l'impression d'essayer de fermer une porte par la pensée, insensé. Je remontai mes yeux sûrement fous sur lui, et observai son visage dans l'attente pour petit à petit, enfermer mon démon. Je le fixai jusqu'à sentir mon agitation s'éteindre. Je baissai les yeux face à lui.

**- Haha**.

Je relevai la tête au rire dénué d'humour qui passa ses lèvres. Un son bourru, froid et soudain, comme s'il riait d'une mauvaise surprise. Plait-il ?

- **Incroyable**, souffla-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Lui non plus de toute évidence. Génial. Ça le fait rire alors que je perds pied ! Avec un nouveau hoquet moqueur il se déplaça pour faire rouler la bouteille oubliée vers moi et retourna contre son mur. Incompréhension tacite, je n'en peux plus ! Pas d'accord, je démissionne ! En désespoir de cause, honteuse et incrédule, je retournai manger. Sur mon matelas sale, une fois le tout ingurgité, je l'observai de sous mes cils. Edward le loup, tendu, épuisé et dominé. Lui aussi s'assis et rejeta la tête en arrière. La contraction de quantité de ses muscles supérieurs, jusqu'à ses poings contre ses cuisses hurlaient sa tension. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous comme une bête rampante qui s'installa. Je ne dis rien. Il me fallait du temps pour m'habituer à sa présence. A ce que j'étais.

Une louve.

Épuisée aussi. Ma tête me tournait du surplus d'informations. A côté, sa respiration était lente et régulière, presque assurée en comparaison. Il feintait d'être assoupi, mais je percevais l'action serrée de son corps. Une louve, invraisemblable et pourtant... La bête tournoyant en moi me le rappelait autant que l'odeur du sang. Le Changement. Je suis un monstre à présent.

Sens, réflexes, pouvoir : je devais dépendre d'une meute. Apprendre à contrôler la - ma - bête intérieure, la maîtriser. Soumise. Dominante. Qu'était-ce ? Qu'étais-je ? Dépassée et désemparée. Le temps passa, et je dus m'endormir. Et je vis devant moi. Une bête, il y a une bête. Un monstre inspiré des fictions, un loup garou de super marché, déformé et brouillon. Des yeux jaunes perçants, de longs crocs teintés de sang, des membres bizarrement distordus et allongés. Elle hurle, elle va me tuer. Ses griffes me poursuivent, je me débats, mais contre le vide, contre moi même. Par ce que j'étais cet horreur qui s'agitait sous ma peau.

Un bruit.

Strident et inconnu, il explosa mon crâne par mes oreilles et me sortis violemment de mon cauchemar infernal. Encore, mes instincts analysèrent plus vite que ma conscience paresseuse, et je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur en position défensive. A l'affût du moindre quoique ce soit, alerte. Mais j'étais toujours seule entre le béton humide de la pièce. L'odeur saisissante et presque saisissable, poisseuse et corrompue de ma peur m'agressa comme les pluies torrentielles qui battaient ces terres. Je combattus mes larmes jusqu'à ce que mes genoux trembles. Une trouillarde, j'étais une putain de froussarde.

Une voix.

Edward. Je reconnais son timbre sec et son accent subtilement rugueux. Il parle. Une nouvelles voix lui réponds, inconnue mais identifiable. Qui est-ce ?

- **Elle dort**, accompagne le claquement de sa langue contre son palais.

- **Dormait**, corrige l'homme du téléphone. **Ne sens-tu pas sa peur ?**

- **Oui patron**, répond ensuite Edward à un ordre muet.

Ses mots me blessent sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et dans ma cellule encore close je me redresse pour affronter les cliquetis annonçant l'ouverture de ma porte. Ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons, il vient par ici. Seul ? L'appréhension me saisit et qu'elle s'ouvre lourdement.

Il entre.

Dominant, il en incarne le terme. Impressionnant, élancé, attirant. Physique, musclé, mais avec quelque chose de fin et d'insolent dans sa silhouette, jusque dans la courbe de sa paume d'Adam. Une peau ambrée couverte par un tee-shirt noir et une touffe de cheveux vaguement crépus autour de la tête. La mâchoire veloutée et les lèvres pleines, une petite bosse sur le nez et des sourcils froncés. Une aura sombre et flippante.

Je déglutis et manque de m'étrangler. J'ai la louve à fleur de peau. Rester immobile est une épreuve de caractère et j'ai toujours envie de me mettre à chialer. Comment rester courageuse ? Ce type-là, le patron, il allait me tuer. J'en avais déjà marre de craindre pour ma vie, il me faisait peur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je décidai de râler.

Un grondement s'éleva de ma poitrine lorsqu'il fit mine d'avancer vers moi. Edward le barbu m'avait prévenu que l'espérance de vie des louves comme moi est courte, mais pas tant bonsang ! Je dévoilai les dents et grognai de plus belle lorsqu'il se tourna de manière à ce que je ne puisse toujours pas distinguer ses yeux. L'ombre de son visage ne semblait renvoyer que l'éclat luisant de l'ampoule affaiblis. Puis il leva la tête. Lentement, très lentement. Il fixa ses yeux dans mon regard comme on met quelqu'un devant le fait accompli. Ses yeux de loup gris se posèrent sur moi.

Une seconde.

Que représente une seconde dans ce qui doit être l'éternité de la vie de cet homme ? En une seconde je croisai ses iris clairs et translucides : de la force, de la clairvoyance, de la vieillesse et du pouvoir. Voilà ce que j'aperçus dans la courte seconde où je pus soutenir son histoire de loup bestial sur moi. Transperce, il me transperce. Comme un coup d'épée, il me transperce et me soumet. Je baisse la tête et tente enfin de me calmer.

Dominant.

La louve latente se lèche les babines alors que je suis pétrifiée. Quelle assurance, il fallait que je m'inspire de lui. Je repris un peu de contrôle et me calmai. Je me mordis la lèvre en m'efforçant de garder la main sur mes émotions et détaillai l'homme qui accaparait mon attention. Il me regarde de haut, supérieur et moqueur. Un Hadès dont les yeux me dévastent. Effroyablement beau.

Ses prunelles anormales commencèrent à tiédir une fois qu'il fut certain de sa dominance sur moi. Quelque chose, une voix ronchonne et grésillante d'un hurlement tût, Elle, me poussait à lui prouver que nous n'étions pas si faible. Je fermai ma bouche et mon attention à sa brutalité. Il balaya mon corps à l'apparence surement pitoyable et je me sentis rougir. Honteuse et diminuée.

Mais lui, cet homme fort et impressionnant était maître de lui et de l'espace. Maître de lui et de sa bête. Alors que je crève de me savoir à ses pieds. Mon grognement de râleuse notoire résonna de nouveau et il haussa un sourcil moqueur. L'enfoiré. Ne pouvait-il pas m'aider ? Et non pas me condamner comme un connard.

Hargneuse.

Je le toisai, l'affrontai pour lui prouver que je ne lui devais rien. Tant qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas, je ne l'accepterais pas non plus. C'était la rage de la louve qui nous poussait toute deux à lui grommeler que je l'emmerdais en m'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, ma vie était en jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Déterminée.

Une poignée de secondes et j'embrassai le béton froid. Incompréhension, encore. Sa vitesse m'avait traversée comme son regard plus tôt, j'étais désarmée. Une de ses mains sur ma nuque écrase mon visage par terre, son genou sur mes paumes maintenait mes bras inconfortablement coincés dans mon dos.

Immobilisée.

Et là, la terreur qui se saisit de mes entrailles m'emplit jusqu'à déborder dans l'air. Ma peur, poisseuse, renvoya la colère haineuse de ma louve et me força à rester couchée, misérable et soumise. Ma râleuse intérieure, ma conscience et ma louve s'unirent dans leur silence impressionné. Punaise. L'homme-loup perché au-dessus de moi souffla lourdement et son expiration porta à moi sa douce odeur violente, musquée et sauvage. Il grogna et je tremblai. Allais-je mourir maintenant ?

Mon instinct de survie me poussa à comprendre. J'étais une louve, je devais penser loup. Ma peur l'excitait, me souffla-t-Elle. Elle me poussa à me tapir au sol plutôt qu'à m'y crisper. Ne pas lui afficher mes faiblesses. Sentir qu'il m'affligeait le grisait, ce fou. Ce loup. Ce prédateur appâtant sa proie terrorisée. Mais j'avais une louve, une louve en colère.

Un prédateur.

Je craignais ceux qui m'entouraient, comme je craignais celui qui était en moi. Des loups. Une louve. Celle qui me disait qu'elle était moi. Après tout, elle l'était réellement. Elle me parlait, alors je lui répondis. Je l'appelai même. Par ce que nous ne voulions être la proie de personne. Je la suppliai de m'aider, la bête. Je l'acceptai en mon sein pour qu'elle me sauve de ma peur. Nous sauve. Vous vous rappelez, je suis du genre opportuniste. Il me faut me battre. Je relève la tête d'une pulsion brutale.

Quitte à être un monstre, autant ne pas être faible.

* * *

><p>Mais dans le fond, qu'importait d'avoir les meilleures déterminations si l'on ne pouvait pas les supporter, n'est-ce pas ? <em>Boum.<em> Et ce fut réglé, simplement. Ce devait être sa manière de faire. Ce mec était un putain de connard. Il s'est débarrassé de moi avec la violence d'une exécution, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Oh non, je ne suis pas encore morte, mais presque. C'est pas passé loin.

Ma boîte crânienne qui venait de fusionner avec le sol par mon front à cause de la force de son coup sur ma tête était lourde. Je grognai. Je le maudis encore en clignant douloureusement des yeux pour tomber sur un gros plan d'une poussière statique. Utilisant mes bras qui tremblèrent, je me relevai doucement en position assise. Je portai mes doigts à la bosse recouverte de sang coagulé sur ma tête, résultat du KO technique que ce connard m'avait foutu en m'explosant littéralement par terre. Je rassemblai encore mes forces pour me hisser sur mes fesses. Ô misère. Ma main progressa jusque dans mes cheveux emmêlés, collés à mon visage et entre eux. Collante et poisseuse, sale. Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi je ressemblais.

Les murs hideux me renvoyèrent leur image grise et sommaire comme pour se foutre de moi. Je grognai encore au triste décor et me dressai enfin sur mes jambes. J'attrapai entre mes doigts sales, aux ongles cassés et phalanges teintées de boue et de sang secs, le tissu du bas que je portais pour ne pas marcher dessus. Et je tournai en rond. Je commençai à faire les cents pas devant le matelas impropre, sous une ampoule miteuse, entre du béton et de l'acier.

VDM.

Ma vie n'était pas fantastique, sans que je n'aie à me plaindre bien sûr. J'avais une petite sœur et des parents formidables qui débordaient d'amour et d'attention pour moi. Les trois vivaient en France et je les avais quittés, après mon diplôme trois ans auparavant, pour emménager à Danaha, afin d'y poursuivre mes études. A vingt ans, j'entamai le sixième semestre de ma formation polyvalente à l'Université Mixte de Danaha Poli. J'avais quitté mes amies d'enfance et me construisais petit à petit une vie dans cet environnement. Rythmé par les cours, le boulot et les sorties entre copines, mon quotidien était plaisant tout en me laissant matière à pouvoir râler.

Je ne voulais pas être là. Je ne voulais pas devenir une louve. Ok, je vivais, j'étais en vie. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine et je pense. Je suis toujours moi mais à la fois dépossédée. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Le mal me ronge à présent. Je suis un monstre. Suis-je censée abandonner ma vie ? Mon identité ? Disparaître ? Après tout, il paraît que je vais bientôt mourir. Je suis seule. Dans le monde des loups garous. Seule.

Des loups.

Ces loups horrifiants. Meurtriers, violents. Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? Si l'un était "désolé" de m'avoir égorgé dans une "perte de contrôle", l'autre, parfaitement maître de lui-même se permettait de me battre – avec plaisir et excitation en plus. Mais étaient-ils normaux dans leurs têtes ? Je ne voulais pas être associée à eux. Je ne veux pas rester ici pour toujours ! Mon cœur palpite à mon angoisse et ma respiration s'accélère pour me permettre de retenir une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je me concentre sur les mouvements de mon diaphragme pour endiguer ma peur. Et je la sens, juste là au centre de moi-même. La haine incommensurable du parasite qui me transforme.

Il m'avait frappé. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais à part être, pour emmerder ce type au point qu'il préfère me considérer comme une chose qu'il pouvait éteindre si elle se montrait trop envahissante. Je n'avais même pas eus le temps d'ouvrir ma grande bouche en plus. Quel foutu connard. Je détestais qu'on me traite comme une moins que rien. Etait-ce par ce qu'il l'avait senti ? Que je l'avais acceptée, ma louve. Que je l'appelais, Elle, pour qu'elle lui montre. Je m'affirmais, et cela ne semblait pas plaire à monsieur le fameux patron. Quel était le terme déjà ?

Peu importait le pourquoi. Dans tous les cas, j'étais leur prisonnière. Et ils étaient largement plus forts que moi. Ça ne demandait pas d'être un génie pour comprendre que ces types-là n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer. Que possédait ma vie face aux leurs ? Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce que je meurs dans cette pièce...Il m'avait dit qu'un homme devient loup lorsqu'il est laissé pour mort par l'un d'eux. Cela voulait dire qu'il m'avait tué. N'est-ce pas ? Ce fumier avec sa culpabilité. Il n'avait qu'à faire disparaître mon corps de monstre et mon trépas ne serait qu'un tragique fait divers de plus dans le monde.

Toute ma soit disant dominance ne pourrait pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi. J'étais déjà morte à leurs yeux. Je suis seule, et morte. Après un énième aller-retour de trois mètres, je retournai m'allonger sur mon matelas piteux. Autant ruminer à l'aise contre mon cœur, vaillant, qui n'a pas voulu lâcher prise. Je renais démon par ce que j'ai survécu, hein.

- **Je veux rentrer chez moi**, grinchai-je.

Où suis-je d'abord ? Et puis quel jour est-il ? Ah non, mais ça ne va plus du tout là ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermée, moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être une louve, bordel. Comptaient-ils me relâcher un jour ? Des larmes pour une fois silencieuses roulèrent sur mes joues quand je m'imaginai ne plus jamais revoir le soleil, ma famille, mes amies. Ne plus jamais danser ou aller en cours. Certes, le dernier point était le moindre. Que vais-je devenir ? Je ne veux pas rester ici _pour toujours_.

A cause d'eux.

De ces connards de loups garous et de leurs règles à deux balles ! Je ne voulais pas être un loup ! Je ne voulais pas accepter la réalité de ma condition. Vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas me dire que la colère qui fait trembler mes poings et battre mes tempes n'est pas de ma pensée légitime. Tout ça est de leur faute. Leur faute si je perds patience en me levant rageusement. Leur faute si la tension résiduelle de sa violence et de ma peur incendie mes poumons et me pousse à vouloir rugir.

Je m'approche de la porte et tente de me calmer. Je sais qu'il est là. J'inspire puis expire, je tends l'oreille et attends d'être certaine d'avoir toute son attention. Je lutte contre un grognement en me raclant la gorge. Le son m'évoque du papier de verre contre un caillou et résonne bizarrement entre les murs.

- **Pourquoi ?** je balance avec rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda<strong> : Et moi, je demande pourquoi en tapant dans les murs moi ? Non, moi je demande juste vos avis avec une insistance insistante mais pas bien méchante, par ce que je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de Chris et que je viens d'introduire Néokles, mon cher et tendre, _nah_ ? Merci d'avoir lu ! Et bonne nuit, par ce qu'il est quand même 4h04 - qui peut bien penser à moi ? - et que je suis encore en train de (re)écrire le chapitre huit ! Aiko, dont les yeux piquent sévèrement.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Chapitre Quatrième**

* * *

><p>"<em>Parle lui de tes fantômes, […] rends nous un peu plus réels à chaque fois que tu parles de nous, que tu nous vois ou que tu penses à nous. Dis-lui que les fantômes des gens que tu assassines peuvent revenir et tuer ceux que tu aimes si tu es assez stupide ou trop paumé pour comprendre comment les libérer<em>." Ses fantômes à Charles Cornick, Alpha & Omega : Jeu de piste. Patricia Briggs.

* * *

><p>Dans une des séries que je regarde en ce moment, un des personnages principaux se retrouve enfermé dans un espèce de monde alternatif, une prison bloquée sur une date précise de sa vie. Il est persuadé d'être dans son enfer personnel et qu'il est condamné à y rester. Est-ce plausible d'imaginer qu'à force de vivre dans un monde de fictions, à ma mort, je me retrouve embarquée dans un univers du genre peuplé de loups ?<p>

Mais je sais que la magie est aussi réelle que le sang qui parcourt mes veines.

Reprenons. Où en étais-je ?

A ce moment-là, quand je parlai, ma voix débordait tellement d'émotions qu'elle résonna cassée et effroyablement aigue. Quand Edward ouvrit la porte blindée pour venir me voir, j'étais prête à soutenir son regard. Si j'avais bien retenue la leçon et su lire entre les lignes, c'était ainsi que se profilait la hiérarchie chez les loups. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, pouvais-je réussir à le contraindre à me faire sortir. Ai-je déjà précisée que j'étais malchanceuse ?

L'ombre de sa silhouette fut projetée sur moi quand il me fit face dans l'encadrement métallique. Fait-il jour dehors ? Quelle heure est-il ? Mon cœur se sert et je comprime ma respiration dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Il me regarde, mais évite mes yeux avant de balancer le poids de son corps à droite pour se détourner de moi en faisant mine de se concentrer sur autre chose. Vient-il d'éviter de se soumettre à moi là ? J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Un sourcil fin mais fourni se dresse en creusant une ride sur son front, comme si l'expression lui est habituelle, à Edward le loup. Attention, c'est une invitation à parler. Que puis-je lui dire ? A sa moue contrite, je comprends qu'il n'est pas en mesure de prendre les décisions. La hiérarchie doit sûrement être contrôlée par son connard de patron. Je me baffai mentalement à la penser de cet homme violent et violemment beau. Je me reconcentrai sur celui qui me faisait face. Celui qui m'a tué et ne peut plus rien faire pour moi.

Je pris une première inspiration, ayant dans l'idée de lui demander de me faire sortir d'ici.

- **Trop dangereux**, cassa-t-il avant que je ne parle. **Tu n'es pas stable. Un danger pour les humains**, enchaîna-t-il à mon pourquoi informulé. **Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler avant**, achève-t-il avec une lueur désolé dans ses yeux bruns.

Ah. D'accord.

-** Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton confort**, devança-t-il avant que je lui crache à quel point il était immonde de ne pas, au moins, me laisser sortir de cette cellule pour avoir un minimum d'hygiène et ne pas rester dégueulasse dans la crasse de leur foutue tanière de meute de monstres.

Il referma rapidement la porte et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule. Seule avec la colère noire et brûlante que son comportement ne faisait qu'attiser en moi. Faisait-il exprès de m'énerver ? Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je ne le supportais pas – mis à part le fait qu'il était le responsable de mon état – mais ma peau bouillonnait bel et bien d'intolérance envers lui et son audace.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Et mes nerfs lâchèrent. Je dépassai le stade des plaintes, des larmes et de la colère pour atteindre l'hystérie. Rond, tout se mit à tourner en rond autour de moi. Mes poumons explosèrent des cris que je retenais inconsciemment depuis trop longtemps. Je m'essouffle mais continue, je jure, je crie, je hurle. Des insanités, ils sont immondes. Des déchets, ils m'ont contaminée. C'est leur faute tout ça, vous êtes d'accord ? Leur faute ! Je me consume de haine, tout ça c'est à cause d'eux. Je les déteste. Je les tuerais. Je les étranglerais, étriperais, boufferais. Et quiconque se dressera devant moi subira le même sort. Brûlé par ma colère, je vous crèverais de m'avoir détruite. Bestiale, vengeance, j'écraserais ces monstres.

Hors de moi.

Je me sentais hors de moi-même.

Hors de moi ?

Mais depuis quand ? Depuis quand étais haineuse et incontrôlable ? Un monstre. Ce n'était pas ma rage, mais ma détresse. Mes larmes se remirent à affluer quand je réalisai l'ampleur de ma possession. L'émotion me renversa et je tombai lourdement par terre, ça ne fait pas mal. Je pleurs, je me calme. Je pleurs, j'inspire. L'odeur du loup en colère sature mon crâne. Un danger pour les humains, avait-il dit ? Je comprends. Je serais plutôt tentée d'appeler ça une soif de sang, haha.

- **Où est ma vie ?** Pleurais-je soudainement.

Ma rage s'estompe légèrement et ma tristesse me fauche à sa suite. Je veux sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas être comme vous. Maman, Papa, où êtes-vous ? Je renifle alors que mon nez se remet à me piquer et couler abondamment. Au moins, maintenant j'ai un tee-shirt pour essuyer mon visage. Dégueulasse. Je ravale mes larmes, hyper ventile. Il faut que je me calme pour m'empêcher de céder aux extrêmes de mes émotions. Je ne veux plus de panique ou de colère, plus de nostalgie et de larmes. Je dois être forte, rester forte. Ne pas me laisser submerger.

Si ça se trouve, je vais être portée disparue ?

Une pensée saugrenue et la bombe émotive que je tente de désamorcée explose dans mon crâne. Mes boulons sautent les uns après les autres et je me remets à hurler à la mort contre ces bâtards. Non mais vous vous rendez compte quand même ? C'est comme un enlèvement ! Ils me séquestrent et risquent à tout instant de m'éliminer ! Je déraille. Mais si j'en viens à disparaître je creuserais le vide dévorant de l'inquiétude chez mes proches, je n'en doutais pas. La vie est injuste et male fichue. Obtiendrais-je réparation ? Il gâchait ma vie. Il m'avait tué. Je suis morte, morte. Je frotte mes yeux avec mes poignets et renifle bruyamment.

- **Et tout ça pour quoi ?** que je hurle, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward, derrière la porte sait que je m'adresse à lui. **J'espère bien que tu te sens coupable.** La culpabilité est l'un des pires mal qui puisse exister. **J'espère que les fantômes des gens que tu as tués te hantent**. J'espère que tu finiras en enfer, **tu as gâché ma vie**, je hurle ensuite en tapant des poings sur la porte métallique. **Monstre. Assassin**. Et désolé en plus ? Je suis sûre que tu es du genre à envoyer des fleurs aux familles de tes victimes. **Détraqué ! **Tes excuses minables, tu n'as qu'à te les enfoncer profondément dans le…**AH !**

Je craque totalement. Je vois flou et mon corps me brûle. Ma rage me brûle. La fureur bestiale secoue tout mon corps. Je continue à taper des poings, jusqu'à céder et frapper avec toute ma colère. Un bruit sinistre précède mon cri de douleur et me ramène à la réalité. Je hurle, en tenant mon poing comme une idiote. La blindée s'ouvrit alors et, hébétée, je vis s'avancer vers moi la présence imposante de cet homme particulier. Pas celui que j'étais en train d'insulter, l'autre.

- **Tu la fermes jamais toi**, me balança-t-il comme un sort de pétrification.

Gros blanc.

Puis je me reprends pour lui lancer un regard noir, tout en évitant de fixer son visage. Ma respiration repart, saccadée à cause de la douleur, et je continue à sautiller pour essayer de calmer l'élancement vif dans mes doigts. Je ne cherchais pas à le défier, qu'avais-je à y gagner ? Au mieux, je récolterais un cocard. Alors_ no thanks, _je passe mon tour.

- **Je veux sortir**, dis-je avec une voix ferme qui démontrait tellement plus de confiance que je n'en ressentais.

Quelle comédienne, j'vous jure.

Il s'approcha de moi avec la présence d'un propriétaire et je luttai pour ne pas lui offrir ma gorge. _Glurp._ Je me retins de m'enfuir ou de m'écrouler à genoux et il continua à s'approcher de moi. Vous voyez le moment où quelqu'un vous intimide, tellement proche que vous pouvez sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le vôtre ? Ouai, bon. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est lié au fait que je sois devenue louve, mais à quelques centimètres de moi, ce type avait le contrôle total de l'espace.

Inconcevable.

Son odeur m'enveloppa toute entière et je cru défaillir. Je remerciai ses yeux de maintenir mon corps paralysé de terreur pour contrer les ascenseurs émotionnels qui renversaient mon ventre. Le capharnaüm des odeurs que je devais dégager était effacé par l'homme. Ses effluves de loup sauvage, d'eau de Cologne caressante et virile – qu'était-ce son parfum ? – et de dominance musquée me retournait la tête autant que la terreur qu'il m'infligeait.

Oh, patate. Allais-je mourir là ?

Au milieu de tout ce qui me ravageait déjà, je me sentis honteuse en sentant les frissons qui s'emparèrent de ma peau réactive. Je me mordis violemment la langue pour me déconcentrer de lui et essayer à la place, de maîtriser mon rythme cardiaque rebelle. Etait-ce à cause de sa force que mon corps réagissait comme ça face à lui ? Je réussis à tenir en laisse ma respiration pour qu'elle ne me trahisse pas devant lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

Le grand méchant loup.

Qui était-il ?

Je n'étais pas petite comme femme. Pas si grande non plus, mais avec de longs membres fins. Ma mère me disait imposante, mes amies – et les hommes – maigrichonnes. Mes formes me sauvaient, et mon visage n'était pas désagréable. Mais j'imagine que le tout, recouvert du sang et de la terre de mon agression ne compte pas ? Du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je me sentais d'un ridicule effroyable. Mes yeux étaient fixes sur l'épaisse veine qui pulsait dans son cou et le sommet de ma tête rivalisait avec son menton.

En attente d'une quelconque réponse, je me surpris à essayer de le détailler de sous mes cils. J'observai les muscles de son torse que je devinais sous son haut. Je relevai par à-coups la tête quand il se recula légèrement. Je m'étais retenue de toute mes forces de ne pas me pisser dessus et avait l'impression d'avoir passé une espèce d'épreuve. Allais-je survivre ? Oui, oui, on a compris que je flippe super facilement. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, nan ?

Il me permit de remonter le visage pour le détailler et je suivis la courbe insolente traçant ses épaules à sa gorge, sa mâchoire et ses pommettes hautes. Des yeux, des sourcils et une bouche arrogante. Que devais-je faire ? Il était trop étrange, et ses yeux étaient trop gris. Il était bien trop troublant pour un homme. J'oubliai presque que c'était un loup.

Inhumain.

Il avait l'air hautain, il avait l'air fascinant. Le gris de ses prunelles s'assombrit jusqu'à une teinte sombre et lambda, lui retirant une partie de son charme surréel. Je me reculai de lui, prudemment. Il me regardait, vaguement amusé. Mais toujours dangereux. Les sueurs froides qui coulaient sur ma nuque me rappelèrent qu'il l'était et je baissai la tête de soumission en une impulsion pour sauver mes fesses. J'aurais tout le temps de râler s'il ne décidait pas de faire de moi son _punching ball_.

Je clignai des yeux et écoutai les aboiements mécontents de la louve qui aurait au moins voulu le mordre une fois. J'eus l'étrange sentiment qu'il fallait que je lui tape sur le museau et revins à la réalité – ou du moins, à ce qui s'y apparentait. Je n'étais toujours pas persuadée qu'il ne s'agisse d'un quelconque enfer improbable. Quand je me baissai et pris du recul pour le voir d'avantage, il leva un bras. Je me statufiai de nouveau et attendis en regardant ses épaules. Je vis son avant-bras se tendre vers moi, et l'instant suivant, sa main chaude attrapa mon poignet pour tirer ma main vers lui. La main que je m'étais éclatée contre la porte juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Autant dire que je n'étais pas fière.

Intimidée.

Il sembla examiner mes doigts crasseux et abîmés dont la peau irritée commençait à bleuir et gonfler. J'essayai de les tendre et une douleur vive me saisit dans chacun d'eux pour remonter jusque dans mon coude. Je tentai ensuite de serrer le poing et devant lui, ma douleur amplifia au point de m'empêcher de m'exécuter en m'élançant jusqu'à l'épaule. Je ne sais pas d'où je trouvai la force de freiner le hurlement qui voulut sortir de ma gorge en une simple grimace. Je n'oubliais pas la douleur que j'avais traversée avant de reprendre conscience.

Avec son autre main, il attrapa mes doigts, si doucement que la douleur fut tolérable. Une expiration m'échappa, accompagnée d'un frisson. Son avant-bras fut comme contaminé, et il se dégagea de moi après avoir frémis. Son recul brusque renvoya un éclair de douleur dans ma main et je le contemplai, dans le brouillard. Mon nez vibra à l'odeur chaude d'une émotion que je ne reconnus pas qui se dégagea de lui. Avant que je ne puisse en inspirer davantage, il se ressaisit et s'éloigna de moi vers la porte restée ouverte.

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, il m'enjoint à le suivre et quitta la pièce. Je n'eus encore une fois pas le temps de réaliser que mes pieds m'engageaient à sa suite lorsqu'il disparut dans le couloir. La lumière légèrement plus vive me réveilla et je réalisai que d'autres portes, toutes à barreaux (et non blindées comme la mienne) sentant le loup et la terreur, se trouvaient dans le fameux couloir. Oh mon dieu, était-ce un film d'horreur ? La question me flanqua des palpitations quand je pensais à une prison des sous-sols de l'enfer. Alors j'étais déjà morte en fin de compte.

Le talonnant comme son ombre, je le suivis jusqu'à monter les quelques marches de béton qui précédaient une porte tout à fait normale, en bois sombre avec une poignée d'inox moderne et gracieuse. Il passa le seuil quand je gravis la dernière marche en me lançant un air dur. Il me stoppa alors que la lumière ainsi que tout un tas d'objet derrière lui attiraient mon regard.

- **Si tu perds le contrôle**, commença-t-il en me toisant, **je te remets en cage**, crache-t-il ensuite.

Je hochai la tête.

Quel âge avait-il ? Sa voix avait mille ans, son regard cinq cents et sa peau vingt. Qui était-il ?

- **Suis-moi**, ordonna-t-il encore en m'observant.

Quand il s'écarta et me permit d'entrevoir le rez-de-chaussée de la villa à gauche, j'eus l'impression de traverser une dimension. Le cauchemar qui tourne au rêve luxueux. Si mon enfer ressemble à ça, je veux bien rester un peu plus longtemps ! Centrée sur l'instant et l'afflux d'information j'entrevis l'immensité assortis en teintes de luxe et de modernité, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs étages. A ma droite, je le suivis sur l'escalier de bois sombre et noble qui guidait vers un nouveau couloir. Quels secrets pouvaient cacher la Tanière des enfers ?

Sans dire un mot, il m'observa à la dérobée en m'entraînant devant une des portes. Il sortit un trousseau de clefs de l'arrière de sa poche et la déverrouilla. Je le regardai avec la méfiance de ma louve qui le trouvait toujours étrange. Cet homme intrigant. Partagée entre ma stupeur, ma crainte de l'inconnu et mon agressivité, je restai docile et pénétrait dans la pièce qu'il m'indiquait. Je ne regardai pas l'intérieur et me retournai pour l'interroger d'un œil animal.

Et monsieur me regarda en silence, en dodinant de la tête, l'air de réfléchir. Je m'accrochai, en me disant que c'était peut-être le moment crucial du film où le personnage principal réussit à convaincre ses ravisseurs de le relâcher par la force de sa volonté. On est d'accord, ce genre de scène, ça n'arrive pas. Prenons les paris. Je suis mal barrée ? Suspense…Quand il eut cligné des yeux quatre fois de plus et prit trois inspirations – écoutaient-ils les votes du public ? – il me détailla de nouveau avec quelque chose d'insupportable et de solennel dans son unité.

- **Je suis Néokles,** qu'il dit. **Alpha des meutes de Danaha Poli**.

Il n'ajouta rien et je me demandai si j'étais censée dire quelque chose, faire une révérence ou attendre.

- **Plains-toi à Edward.**

Son ton lâcha une incompréhension étrange qui gicla dans mes oreilles et m'abasourdi comme une débile. Comme ça ? Il balançait la responsabilité à son subalterne avec deux mots. Cette phrase était digne d'un patron envoyant la réclamation d'un client trop insistant vers le Service Après-Vente d'une pichenette. Il me montrait clairement qu'il se fichait de mon intégrité. Que je n'étais rien pour lui et sa bête centenaire, vaguement une distraction. Un objet.

J'eus l'impulsion de relever la tête pour me plaindre de son manque de considération mais ses yeux autoritaires se chargèrent de me remettre à ma place. Je déglutis en lui lançant une déformation de ma bouche que j'essayai de changer en sourire. Ok patron ! Je baissai un instant les yeux en signe de compréhension et de soumission. Il leva le bras et je me protégeai, en attente d'une poussée violente que je croyais voir venir. Mais il prit juste entre les siens, mes doigts toujours endoloris. Il attrapa ma main et me força à tendre le bras. Un à un, il s'en saisit sans douceur.

Eh mec, ça fait mal !

- **Cassé**, m'expliqua-t-il en enfermant mon index dans son poing. Il serra et je me rappelais pourquoi les douleurs osseuses étaient les pires. **Cassé**, identifia-t-il également sur mon majeur en le compressant pour que les jointures restent droites.

Je tolérais son traitement sur mon annulaire et auriculaire en mordant mes joues pour endiguer la douleur. Quel con, quel con, quel con ! Mais j'avais au moins la garantie que mes os brisés étaient droits pour leurs cicatrisations.

- **Tu apprends vite**, remarque-t-il en semblant lire mes pensées sur mon front. **Une ou deux heures,** estime-t-il pour mes doigts.

Il commence à fermer la porte alors que je suis toujours concentrée pour ne pas chialer comme une gamine. Sa tronche irritante reste encore devant moi, toujours amusée et provocatrice. Je l'entends jouer avec la clef toujours dans la serrure de la porte sombre. Que va-t-il faire ? Un courant d'air dans mon dos me rappelle qu'hormis le sous-sol, toutes les pièces semblent équipées de l'air conditionné.

- **Bienvenue, Christane Artémis Phobe**, me dit-il en achevant de clore le monde entre nous.

- **Chris, je m'appelle Chris**, je souffle en écho au clic de la poignée qui se ferme.

Je m'en retourne vers ma nouvelle cellule.

* * *

><p><strong>Rar :<strong>

**Louve :** Encore une fois merci pour ce commentaire encourageant ! Je suis contente que Chris t'intéresse toujours, les différences vont se marquer tout en étant toujours similaires. Je réfléchis plus aux actions, j'essaye de mettre de la profondeur, exactement! Haa, Néokles, lui aussi c'est toujours le même BOSS, un Bad Ass (3) mais il est différent, ce qui entraîne une autre relation entre eux..Qu'en penses-tu ? J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Quel homme, mais quel homme ! Que pensez vous de la situation ? De la manière dont Christane appréhende les choses ? La manière dont Néokles agit ? Commentez ! Merci d'avoir lu, bisous bisous, Aiko :)


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

**Chapitre Cinquième**

* * *

><p>''<em>Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf jours pour le voleur, un jour pour le propriétaire.<em>'' De part l'expérience de **Niammaca.A**.

Ranbu no melody - Melody of the Wild Dance : SID. (Bleach Opening 13)

* * *

><p>Sérieusement, quand vous lisez ma situation, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Nan mais regardez-moi enfin ! Les mains sur le lavabo de porcelaine de ma nouvelle ''chambre'', en plein combat interne pour repousser mes larmes, ma colère et ma peur. Agacée, et profondément éprouvée, je laisse tomber mes vêtements en refusant toujours de me regarder dans le miroir devant moi. Je passe mes jambes dans la baignoire élégante et tourne les robinets dorés. L'eau chauffe rapidement et je place le bouchon sur le siphon. Non mais sérieux, quels rebondissements dignes d'une histoire. Vous parlez d'une deuxième chance !

L'eau chaude commençait à monter dans le bassin et brûler la peau de mes pieds sales. De la buée se mit rapidement à remonter également et humidifia mon corps à mesure de sa progression. L'air se satura de chaleur et je me baissai jusqu'à m'accroupir. Je frissonnai et grimaçai lorsque la fournaise liquide dévora mon ventre. Je m'allongeai dedans et savourai la douceur de sentir mon corps se crisper puis se détendre en saccade. Peaux, muscles et nerfs convulsèrent avant de s'imprégner de douceur.

J'inspirai profondément.

Je chauffe tellement que je sens les couches d'horreurs qui m'enveloppent se décoller de moi et fondre. Je me sens régénérer. Je me laisse aller dans l'instant présent pour me retrouver. Ma tête tourne à mesure que mon corps est ensevelit d'eau et je me sens si bien, si moi. La vapeur qui plane devant mes paupières à demies closes me libère de la folie ambiante qui m'effraie tant et me poursuit.

Le temps passe.

Je me remue dans mon paradis aquatique et grogne de ne pouvoir rester éternellement ainsi. Quelque chose me pousse à bouger, un fourmillement dans mes membres. Mes extrémités sont fripées et engourdies lorsque je me redresse enfin. Ma main blessée n'en a plus l'air et mes doigts répondent à mes commandes comme si je ne les avais pas brisés. Louve, me rappelai-je avant de retirer le bouchon.

J'attrapai pompon et le gel douche au lait et à la cannelle – que j'utilisai chez moi – qui trônaient sur la faïence fine et blanche. Circonspecte, je commençai à me frotter, appuyant avec la hargne de ma détermination à me laver. Trop fort, certainement. J'étais recouverte de crasse, de transpiration et de sang que je devais éliminer. Puis je trouvais à tâtons le shampoing que j'avais repéré. A l'amande douce, le produit moussa dans mes cheveux frisés emmêlés quand j'y agitai mes doigts vigoureusement.

Je me levai et positionnai l'arrivée d'eau sur la paume de douche, en ouvrant à demi un œil couvert de savon. L'eau était piquante quand je me rinçai avec insistance. J'ouvris les deux yeux pour voir à mes pieds dans le bassin blanc, la mousse rincée rendue d'un marron douteux par ce qui me recouvrait jusqu'alors. Je la poussai du pied avant de couper l'eau et de me rasseoir. L'après-shampoing suivit et je récupérai le savon ainsi que le pompon pour achever de me récurer dans tous les endroits précis sur lesquels je n'avais pas assez insisté. Assise en tailleur, j'entrepris ensuite la longue et familière tâche de me démêler les cheveux.

- **Avec les doigts**, grommelai-je pour la forme.

Quand j'en eus finis avec ma tignasse de métisse et tout ce qui concernait la baignoire, je m'enroulai dans une épaisse serviette blanche suspendue dans la pièce et retournai dans la chambre. Simple, propre et ordonnée classe et accueillante fonctionnelle. Une chambre d'hôtel, impersonnelle en somme. Un bureau, des placards, une fenêtre donnant vue sur la forêt baignée de lumière à une trentaine de mètres. Un grand lit double à l'air moelleux. Je ne résiste pas et m'étale sur les draps rendus frais par la climatisation qui tourne à dix-huit degrés – m'indique un coup d'œil – pour lutter contre les trente quotidiens à l'extérieur.

Je me distrais de la crainte primaire qu'est de me confronter à mon reflet en me concentrant sur le déchaînement bouleversant qui secoue mon existence. J'avais, en plus, me direz-vous, la sensation étrange de n'entrevoir que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Que risquait-il encore de me tomber dessus ? Je n'étais que pleurs et rage depuis l'instant de mon réveil – combien de temps avais-je dormis ? – j'étais désorientée au plus profond de moi.

Néokles. Quel prénom de merde.

Qui se cachait derrière les grands airs effrayants qu'il portait ? Avec toutes mes interrogations, j'avais l'impression de devenir parano, mais mes questions demeuraient majoritairement sans réponse. Elles s'empilaient. Comment étais-je censée ne pas m'inquiéter de ce que devenait ma vie ? Je laissai en plan celle que j'étais et ce que je vivais. Quelle mascarade. Dans mon ventre, la louve grogna son approbation à ma colère. Une vraie râleuse elle aussi, incroyable. Je claquai des dents pour arrêter les vibrations de ma gorge. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve, elle avait tort. Elle était male.

Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Je tendis mes mains devant moi et contemplai avec satisfaction mes longs doigts fins et enfin propres. Que craignais-je réellement de mon reflet ? Où était la supposée puissance qui m'empêcherait d'être une trouillarde ?

De sur le dos, je me tournai sur le ventre. Telle une crêpe sur le lit, encore détendue par mon bain, je repris le fil de mes pensées. En quoi agissais-je de façon rationnelle ? Ma gorge se serra quand je pensais, comme une excuse, que tout ça était encore et toujours la faute des loups. J'avais plus dans l'esprit qu'une personne volée est quelque part responsable de son préjudice, puisqu'elle a permis au voleur de voir qu'elle possédait de quoi être dépossédée. C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit en me voyant me balader avec mon téléphone. Vous me suivez ?

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas les sentir s'humidifier et m'efforçai d'intérioriser le tourbillon virulent des inquiétudes qui parasitaient mon cerveau. Il fallait sérieusement que j'arrête de pleurer tout le temps. C'est mort dans le film, y'en a marre. J'inspirai en grommelant et tournai la tête de l'autre côté. Pour en revenir à mon hypothétique rationalité, je pouvais me justifier de ne pas vouloir, pour le moment me confronter à moi-même. Intérieurement, je me sentais tellement dépaysée et altérée qu'il me semblait possible de me trouver dans un autre corps, ou que mon visage garde les séquelles de mon attaque. Ne pas me reconnaître.

Qu'en savais-je ?

Découragée, j'enfonçai ma tête de face sur les draps. Je compris que je ne pourrais pas me reposer temps que je n'aurais pas dissipée mon appréhension. Foutue conscience. J'essuyai mes joues qui – ô surprise – étaient ruisselantes de larmes en reniflant encore. Le cœur battant et l'esprit habité de doutes, je me résignai quelque part, à retourner tête haute dans la salle de bain, pour observer ma peur. De mes épaules je levai les yeux pour détailler ma mâchoire indemne mais contractée. Je déglutis en pinçant ma bouche à la lèvre inférieure trop pulpeuse. Mon nez et mes joues rondes rougis par les pleurs et mes yeux humides pleurnicheurs.

Normale quoi ! Quelque chose se débloqua dans ma poitrine et je respirai mieux. Mes cheveux noirs encore mouillés tombaient en boucles grossières au niveau de mes épaules, indisciplinés comme d'habitude. Aucune cicatrice ou déformation ne marquait ma peau mate de métisse. Il n'y avait que moi dans mes yeux marron fatigués. Que moi dans le reflet apparent. Un moi commun, loin de cette chose différente et inconnue que je sentais s'agiter dans les crevasses de mon crâne. Je ne ressemblai qu'à moi !

- **Youpi**, balançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, me sentant maintenant stupide de mes craintes infondées.

- **Christane ?** me répondit la voix d'Edward accompagnée de coups secs à la porte.

Putain ! Je sursautai violemment, surprise de l'avoir été avant de me reprendre. Je passai un air bougon sur mon visage que reprit directement ma colère latente. Toujours fixée sur mon image qui renvoyait mon irritation, je crus apercevoir, au croisement d'une seconde, un éclat luisant irréel et brillant dans mes iris. Quand je me penchai sur la glace je n'y vis cependant rien d'autre que des nuances brunes. Ma méfiance me regarda de travers et je retournais dans la chambre où mon visiteur n'allait pas tarder à entrer.

En rageant encore contre lui, j'ouvris les placards de penderie quasiment vides pour récupérer les habits simples et noirs, féminins, qui siégeaient sur les étagères. Le bruit de la clef dans la serrure précéda son entrée et je croisai les bras devant lui, en une expression butée.

- **Chris**, je corrige en le toisant.

Que me voulait-il ?

- **Tu as meilleure mine**, reprit-il après quelques secondes de flottement.

Je retins le ''sans blague'' insolent qui brûlait le bout de ma langue.

- **Je me disais que tu aimerais savoir que**…

- **Quel jour sommes-nous,** le coupai-je en ignorant ses paroles. **Quelle heure est-il ? Où suis-je ?** Voilà ce que j'aimerais savoir avant toutes choses.

- **Jeudi, le vingt**, souffla-t-il avec de l'agacement dans la voix en me pointant un réveil sur le bureau que je n'avais pas remarqué. **Dans la résidence de la meute de Danaha à une heure de la ville, **compléta-t-il.

- **Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?** Repris-je, par ce qu'il fallait dire que je ne savais toujours pas s'ils comptaient m'éliminer ou pas.

- **T'accepter**, articula-t-il de manière à me faire légèrement ravaler mon impertinence. **Néokles s'occupera de justifier ton absence, une maladie pourra faire l'affaire.**

- **Provisoirement**, insistai-je car cela ne me disait pas que je pourrais sortir.

- **Tu ne vas pas rester ici éternellement, jeune fille. Laisse-nous le temps de t'apprendre et t'intégrer, tu reprendras plus ou moins le cours de ta vie. Tu es jeune, tu peux te reconstruire.**

De telles paroles dans sa bouche me conduisirent à m'interroger sur son personnage de barbu.

- **Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Soixante-quatorze ans.**

Je me demandai un instant s'il ne se payait pas ma tête avant d'accepter l'idée d'une longévité à rallonges.

-** Je ne vais plus vieillir ?** Que je demande. La jeunesse éternelle, ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

- **Ton corps va sûrement finir ce qu'il reste de sa croissance pour se maintenir à sa meilleure forme,** qu'il explique**. Il va te falloir du temps pour t'adapter au Changement. **

J'encaissai.

Son chagrin et sa foutue culpabilité rendait l'air lourd et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ma colère s'y joigne. Il commençait à sérieusement me saouler avec ses excuses et son embarras. Ne pouvait-il pas se rendre utile à la place ? Comprenez, il m'a tué. Le voir réagir avec douleur était une agression que je ne pouvais simplement dépasser aussi facilement. Qu'il répare les choses alors qu'il me libère au lieu d'être désolé et incapable d'améliorer ma situation. Injustice, disais-je. Il aurait dû s'enfermer lui-même au lieu de ''penser qu'il n'y aurait personne ce soir-là''. De l'hypocrisie outrageuse. On aurait dit un gamin qui se justifiait de ne pas avoir fait exprès de tuer sa petite sœur.

Paradoxalement, des questions – encore et toujours plus pour changer – se formaient dans ma tête et je reculai pour lui échapper. Mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés, aussi m'en allais-je en quête d'un objet qui me permettrait de les tenir en place. Je ne trouvai que des trucs inutiles (et inoffensifs) dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un avait sciemment retiré toute chose susceptible de devenir arme. En désespoir de cause, j'utilisai la brosse à dent, droite comme une baguette à cheveux pour en planter le manche en milieu de ma touffe et ainsi la faire tenir loin de mon visage ou de ma nuque. J'interdis quiconque de se moquer.

Je m'en retournai ensuite vers Edward qui avait repris contenance et me détaillai avec un air mutin dans son sourcil dressé - qui soulève la ride sur le front que j'ai déjà remarqué. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Ce type, avec sa barbe brune qui collait à son visage comme une seconde peau pour souligner ses yeux noisette tristes. Si un jour mon ressentiment à son égard passait, il me plairait bien de connaître son histoire. Pour mieux l'appréhender et le comprendre. Et par curiosité aussi. Je suis une grande curieuse dans le fond, j'ai une part aventurière intrépide assez casse-cou. Sérieux, je suis bien trop curieuse pour mon propre bien parfois. Quelque part, la louve dresse l'oreille quand je décide de jouer avec sa force pour céder à mon intérêt espiègle.

- **Soixante-quatorze ans**, repris-je donc en une invitation à poursuivre sur sa vie. **Ça se compte autrement dans la vie d'un loup ?** je demande en imaginant une comparaison avec les années de vie des chiens qui ne sont pas compter comme celles des hommes, vous savez ?

- **J'avais trente-quatre ans lorsque je suis devenu loup.**

- **Et depuis quarante ans tu as toujours l'apparence d'un mec de vingt-cinq**, ne résistai-je à piquer pour l'éclat de douleur qui passa dans ses yeux.

**- Ce jour-là**, qu'il reprend en m'ignorant avec maturité, **j'étais sur les pistes autrichiennes**, donc j'avais presque raison en identifiant son accent à l'est de l'Europe, **avec ma femme et ma fille.** Là je me tais, en comprenant que ce type à perdu bien plus que moi dans sa vie**. Puis il est sorti de nul-part. La Bête du Gévaudan. Une bouchée**, dit-il, **une bouchée. Elle avait quatre ans.**

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour que je saisisse le topo. Carton plein, je reconnaissais que l'histoire de ce mec était autrement plus douloureuse que la mienne. Son regard s'éloigne sur les êtres précieux qu'il a perdus et la douleur qu'il a ressentie, plus forte que sa rancœur, me brûle le nez. Bien sûr, le fait que l'anniversaire de cette date précise semble se trouver en cette semaine même de janvier n'excuse en rien qu'il ait bouffé ma vie comme la Bête lui a bouffé la sienne mais question d'empathie, il y avait vraiment de quoi péter un câble au souvenir. Et je ne savais pas qui pouvait bien être le type portant le nom de la légende de Lozère française, mais je compris que bien peu de personne lui résistait. Voilà de quoi étaient capables les loups. Sales monstres écœurants.

- **Et puis j'ai trouvé Néokles et Danaha Poli**, conclu-t-il en sautant à mon avis un grand nombre d'étapes. **J'aimerais dire que tout ça est derrière moi, mais aujourd'hui encore c'est la meute qui m'aide à me reconstruire. **

Ok !

J'hésitai à faire la fille blasée, mais lui accordait finalement le respect qu'il méritait. Je n'allais pas cracher sur son histoire tout de même ? Et puis je comprenais grâce à lui que ce devait être pareil pour tous les loups dans le monde, jusqu'en Autriche. Je n'imaginai pas vraiment que quiconque puisse consentir à perdre autant et aussi tragiquement. Quel bazar ce monde souterrain ! Au regard de son air résigné profondément blessé j'assimilai également qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucun moyen d'échapper à cette condition.

- **Alors c'est vivre ainsi ou mourir ?** Pas de guérison possible.

- **Oui**, agréa-t-il. **Le virus s'installe et te Change**. Game over.

- **Et on ne meurt pas**, je rajoute pour marquer l'emphase.

**- Oh si on meurt**, qu'il rigole sombrement. **De l'argent – le métal**, précise-t-il à demi voix - **et de la violence. **Tant de mots tus en une phrase.

**- Pas de _happy end_ avec des bébés loups et un gouvernement lycan prospère et intégré**, hasardai-je en songeant aux faes qui ne s'en tirent visiblement pas si mal malgré les discriminations.

- **Non, pas de descendance pour nous les monstres**, au moins est-on d'accord sur ce dernier terme. **Une grossesse n'est pas compatible avec l'état de louve**, il continu les yeux rivés au sol alors que je comprends que je suis stérile**. Un loup aurait des humains d'une femme humaine qui ne lui survivraient pas**, reconnu-t-il avant de laisser comprendre par son intonation rigide qu'il n'avait pas fini**. Si tu tombais enceinte, au Changement inévitable de la pleine lune, tu rejetterais tout corps étranger. **

Gore, et dévastateur. Je ne me suis jamais vue poule pondeuse, attention, mais… L'ordre commun des choses quand on devient adulte c'est, après avoir fait ses études et trouvé un travail : épouser un type bien, avoir des enfants, petits-enfants, ainsi de suite et mourir très vieux et riche. J'ai connu mon arrière-grand-mère vous savez. Bon, elle est morte après la naissance de ma petite sœur, mais elle m'a quand même vu jusqu'à mes six ans. Cette anecdote pour justifier que mon monstre me privait d'une vie normale dans le confort d'une personne lambda.

C'était dur, quand même.

Jamais, comme toute femme normale je ne pourrais sentir un jour mon ventre s'arrondir, être enceinte, accoucher, avoir un marmot et une famille. J'eus presque la larme à l'œil en voyant mes derniers espoirs d'une vie parfaite s'effondrer lamentablement dans ma conscience. Des éclats de rêves communs qui furent balayés par la barbarie de cette espèce. Ma nouvelle espèce, puisqu'apparemment je n'étais plus femme. Putain, je n'avais rien signé ! N'y avait-il pas moyen de rembobiner l'histoire, que je prouve que je n'avais, aucunement, consenti à tout ça ? La louve chassa mes protestations d'un coup de queue fainéant.

Maman, vient m'aider. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

J'étais désemparée.

Je posai mon cul par terre alors qu'il tirait la chaise du bureau. Dérangée de ne pas être à la même hauteur que lui, je me hissai sur le lit double pour de nouveau lui faire face. Il me laissa le temps de décoller l'air hébété qui ne voulait pas quitter mon visage avant de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté dans le récit explicatif des clauses du contrat auquel je suis liée dans l'âme. Les lois, la pleine lune, nos forces, bla bla bla. Quelle blague, j'vous raconte pas. Que me restait-il à faire à présent ? Même si ma vie se compliquait légèrement, pour faire dans l'euphémisme, je devenais aussi louve que lui à présent. _Pouah, pouah, pouah._ J'en ai par-dessus la tête.

- **Tu veux manger ?** me demande-t-il plus tard en regardant le mur.

- **Ouai,** je réponds sans hésitation.

N'empêche, j'ai beau compatir pour lui maintenant, je n'avais pas manqué qu'il s'était efforcé tout au long de notre entretien d'éviter mon regard. Pour vous dire, il comptait se barrer, fier de ne pas s'estimer inférieur à moi. Cela me donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une moins que rien et derechef, ma rancune alerte et acerbe refit surface contre lui. N'oublies pas, bestiau, que lorsque je le pourrais, je te soumettrai proprement. La menace plane dans l'air, je sais qu'il la reçoit. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais que je ne peux pas le vaincre avec mes petits poings. Mais j'ai compris que je devrais me battre pour moi-même alors un jour, mes bras pourront supporter la force de mon caractère et m'affirmer. Je n'avais pas envie de crever ici.

Il se lève et sort, en disant qu'il va faire à manger. Il est à peine quatorze heures, il s'enfuit comme un connard. Mon ventre gargouille quand même pour finalement lui donner raison. Il parait que les animaux sont plus coopératifs lorsqu'ils ont de la nourriture à disposition. Ce salaud m'apprivoisait avec de la bouffe et des répits pour ma survie et je me laissai faire. La situation ne pouvait pas durer.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas donné pour une clop ?

Quand j'y repensai et d'après ses dires, ça faisait une petite semaine, déjà, que j'étais dans ma cage. Comment le temps avait-il pu passer si vite alors que je souffrais du néant au martyr ? Un an, autant que la troisième guerre mondiale auraient pu arriver que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. Edward revint alors que j'étais en plein apitoiement sur mon sort en portant quelque chose qui redonna une pulsion de vigueur à mon cœur.

Avec une lanière déchirée et des trous inquiétants, mon sac à dos – qui d'ordinaire était déjà dans un sale état – ressemblait au miraculé d'un cyclone. J'attrapai mon _Jansport_ gris que je traînais depuis le lycée à la hâte commençai aussitôt à l'ouvrir pour m'imprégner de ce qu'il contenait. Tout mon bordel quotidien comprenant parapluie de poche, mouchoirs, chargeurs, paquet de Rouge, briquet, etc, le remplissait comme je l'avais laissé.

- **Rien est endommagé**, dit-il quand je sors avec appréhension mon ordinateur portable. **Mais c'est lui**, et je comprends Néokles, **qui a ton téléphone**, précise-t-il lorsqu'en effet, je remarque qu'il n'y a que mes écouteurs et les clés de chez moi dans la poche avant du sac. **Il ne sera pas de retour avant demain. **

Je lui balance mon paquet de _kleenex_ en pleine face et il grogne avant de se rendre compte que ma fureur dépasse la sienne. Alors c'est en fouillant dans mes affaires – sûrement dans mon porte-monnaie, le répertoire et toutes les applications de mon téléphone - qu'ils ont découvert mon nom complet, qui je suis, ce que je fais et tout le tralala. C'est assez logique en fait. Et cela illustre l'horreur du hasard qui a poussé ma vie à Changer si brusquement. Une preuve de plus que je n'ai aucune valeur à leurs yeux et que je vais devoir me battre pour survivre.

Étirant ses griffes dans mon ombre, la louve consent à lui faire comprendre ses erreurs. Dans le fond, je comprends pourquoi ils préfèrent me garder captive. C'est pour la sécurité commune. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je suis naturellement encline à péter des câbles et pousser des gueulantes, mais avec la colère insatiable qui bouillonne derrière chacune de mes pensées et qui apparemment est trait au loup, ils ont raison de m'enfermer. Je me sens incontrôlable.

Je me sens comme un loup en cage.

- **Sors**, que je l'envoie balader.

Le grand gaillard s'exécute sans broncher.

Et c'est moi qu'il désignait de soumise ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rar :<strong>

**Lonely rider :** Merci pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement, j'espère que Dominante continuera à te plaire ! :D Les effets du passé au présent sont intentionnels - en fonction de comment je me sens de décrire l'action - et pour les fautes, malheureusement me corriger seule ne suffit pas (et oui, je n'ai pas de beta) J'espère que mon orthographe déplorable ne nuis pas trop au récit...J'attends ton avis sur la suite, encore merci de me lire !

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> Pourquoi me plait-il ainsi de terminer sur des questions ? En même temps, c'est une manière de vous inciter à poster vos avis en review ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la manière dont Chris appréhende sa "nouvelle condition" ? Le prochain chapitre déborde de Dominance, à votre avis, qui sera au côté de notre chère protagoniste ? Hihi, commentez ! _Sayonara mina-san_, Aiko.


	6. Chapitre Sixième

**Nda : **Merci, merci, et merci encore à** Louve** et** Lonely rider** ! Je suis tellement heureuse de recevoir vos encouragements et vos compliments sur mon travail et mes efforts, tellement fière et reconnaissante que Chris 2.0 puisse vous convaincre et que vous preniez le temps de continuer à poster des reviews. Merci à celles qui me lisent et qui aiment, alors voici la suite. Appréciez là, et dégustez _son_ retour, je suis impatiente de savoir comment vous trouverez cet échange... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles j'espère !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sixième<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''<em>_Courageux, mais pas téméraire''_ Locution adjectivale, expression familière et ironique française.

* * *

><p>C'est incroyable, je me sens comme une criminelle.<p>

Je vous jure ! Quand on réfléchit à la situation, on se rend compte que je suis quand même retenue captive depuis bientôt une semaine, par des loups garous qui ont fait de moi une des leurs. Après la cage, me voilà dans une chambre condamnée. J'ai de quoi me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, penchée par la fenêtre de la fameuse cellule de luxe à l'étage, je ne peux retenir le frisson d'appréhension qui me saisit à l'idée que quelqu'un me prenne en train de fumer.

Je suis désespérante.

Je termine vite fait la cigarette qui ne m'a pas fait autant de bien que je l'aurais voulus et file jeter le mégot dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse. Quand je croise mon reflet dans la glace, je ne peux retenir une grimace. Depuis cette espèce d'hallucination que j'ai eue, je ne cesse de craindre l'apparition de prunelles jaunes sur mon visage. Vous imaginez ? Je retournai dans la chambre pour m'allonger dans le lit. L'odeur du tabac consumé, mêlé à son amalgame de produits chimiques finit par s'accrocher à ma peau tout comme aux draps doux et frais.

Edward avait encore une fois contentée ma faim – avec des petits pois carottes et deux steaks qui me faisaient douter de ses compétences culinaires – et repue, je songeai peut-être à faire une sieste. Après tout, qu'étais-je sensée faire en attendant ? Dans ma bouche, le goût juteux résiduel – et persistant me direz-vous - de la viande qui avait chassée l'infâme saveur de la carotte, me donnait l'envie de grignoter encore un peu, comme si je n'avais pas finis de manger.

Et de nouveau, je tournais comme une louve en cage. Excusez-moi la répétition, mais l'expression me plaisait fortement. Que dire de plus à présent ? Ce n'était pas comme si mon emploi du temps était blindé...Je finis par somnoler puis m'endormir, alternant encore phases de rages puis de larmes, comme on a tous comprit la chanson. Un moment, je me réveillai avec une étrange pression dans le ventre, un regain de l'agitation de la bête. Suis-je censé m'en occuper comme d'un gosse colérique qui refuse de faire ses nuits ? Un gosse monstrueux qui se réveille pour manger.

J'avais faim.

Et je n'étais plus fatiguée pour couronner le tout. Je repoussai mes couettes et me redressai dans le lit. Les angoisses diverses mais pas si variées que ça qui me tourmentaient revinrent me submerger avec la puissance d'un raz-de-marée. Je m'efforçai de garder la barre de mes sentiments et de ne pas laisser mon courage passer par-dessus bord. Quelle merde. Mes parents me manquaient, ma sœur me manquait, mes amies, ma vie. Comment échapper à mon naufrage émotionnel ?

J'étais perdue et pas loin de l'anéantissement. Il me fallait quelque chose pour me distraire. Des sudokus, une énigme _Mickey_ à résoudre, mais quelque chose pour oublier ! Je choisis de me retrouver. Je me levai donc avec l'énergie du désespoir pour me placer devant la glace de la salle de bain. J'aurais bien parlé d'un retour à la case départ si toute cette histoire n'avait pas commencée dans une cellule blindée – ou une forêt, qu'importe.

A la lumière du néon encastré dans le meuble, je repartis en quête d'un quelconque éclaircissement surnaturel dans ma rétine. Je commençai mentalement à faire le point sur ce que je comprenais de mes nouvelles aptitudes surhumaines en me détaillant avec attention. Je réalisai ne plus vraiment posséder de cicatrices ou de boutons. Ceci n'était pas impressionnant si je n'oubliai pas m'être remise de la fracture crânienne – ou commotion cérébrale, je n'étais pas médecin pour le dire – que m'avait infligée Néokles. J'avais aussi survécu après avoir servi de quatre heures nocturne à un loup garou, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Bref, j'avais besoin de vérifier ça par moi-même, le voir de mes yeux vus. Toute cette théorie de super-cicatrisation qui grandissait dans ma tête en résonance avec mes déductions quant à l'immortalité relative des loups garous. Pour noyer mes craintes dévorantes, je me concentrai sur ma curiosité de gamine qui se rend compte posséder des supers pouvoirs – assez glauques, je l'avoue. Je suis gore comme fille, il ne faut pas l'oublier non plus.

M'approchant autant que je le pus de la vitre, histoire d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue, j'attrape avec mes dents un morceau interne de mon épaisse lèvre inférieure. Lentement, pour maîtriser la douleur qui va avec la déchirure, je mords jusqu'à ce que la chaire cède et que le sang pulse dans ma bouche. Gourmande et indépendante, ma langue décide de laper la plaie. J'avale mon hémoglobine en savourant l'arôme familier, chaud et appétissant qui parcourt d'ordinaire mes veines.

J'ai faim.

Férocement, j'applique une succion pour aspirer et avaler le plus possible avant que la peau ne se referme sous ma langue. Et plus rien, même pas une douleur résiduelle. Je me reculai finalement pour voir des gouttelettes écarlates couler sur mon menton. D'un doigt que je continue à sucer ensuite, je récupère les échappées pour m'en délectée, tentée, dans l'appétit perfide du monstre, de recommencer avec la gorge d'un enfant par exemple. Pour voir ce que ça ferait de sentir sa jugulaire céder entre mes crocs. Je me lèche les babines à l'idée.

L'espace d'une seconde où je réalise que je viens quand même de me bouffer un bout de lèvre, je la vois dans mon reflet. La prédatrice incontrôlable. Elle me confronte avec mes propres traits. Mais avides, bestiaux et sauvages mes yeux sont deux cercles d'argents inhumains, lupins. Elle hausse mon sourcil, comme pour me défier de l'en empêcher et je prends peur. Peur face à sa puissance indomptable.

Sa dominance.

Elle va me bouffer. J'en suis certaine. Je peux survivre à cette nuit, survivre à ces jours, cette meute, et réintégrer une parodie de vie normale qu'importe, elle est ma condamnation. Rien ne peut me sauver d'elle. Ce regard sur mon visage est la promesse d'une éternité de ténèbres. Merci, la louve, ne pus-je m'empêcher de râler pour me protéger de ma peur. Mais qu'aurais-je honnêtement pus faire pour lutter face à elle qui est en moi ?

Je m'effondrai.

L'instant fut coupé par des bruits, dans le couloir, qui précédèrent le passage d'une personne devant ma porte. Edward rentrait à cette heure ? Pouvait-il me faire à manger ? Je me levais en essuyant mon visage entre mes paumes pour en effacer les nouvelles traces de larmes qui y avaient encore coulées. Je commençai à grommeler pour lui faire comprendre que j'arrivai et me dépêchai de me poster devant le seuil quand il fut derrière. Je refusai de m'annoncer ou de dire une connerie du genre ''entrez'' : la porte était fermée de l'extérieur.

Bref, et là, on devine aisément ma surprise alors qu'il est plus de trois heures du matin et que je n'ai sur moi, comme par hasard, qu'une grosse culotte chelou et un tee-shirt orné d'un motif à deux balles du placard - à savoir, une peau de banane noircie par endroit. Ma surprise, disais-je donc, fut, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, de voir l'imposante silhouette de l'Alpha des lieux.

Moment de solitude.

N'y-a-t-il toujours pas moyen de rembobiner ?

- **Toujours à brailler celle-là**, qu'il sort le type.

Visiblement non.

Son regard sombre voyage de mes orteils encore à demis vernis de vert forêt à ma tronche épouvantée de parfait épouvantail avec ma tête de nœuds – au sens propre, si si ! Je ne sais même plus par où commencer pour estimer le nombre de raisons qui me poussent à me sentir honteuse. Comment je m'appelle déjà ? Qui suis-je ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, ok ! Puis mon embarras de fille malchanceuse dissipa l'espèce de sort d'abrutissement obsessionnel qui l'entoure. Quand il m'haussa un sourcil moqueur, je lui répondis en tirant la langue, puérilement. Je fixai bien entendu le col de sa chemise sombre se faisait (faut pas pousser). Un rire chaud comme le ronronnement d'un très gros chat résonna dans sa cage thoracique et s'évanoui dès que j'eus relevée la tête.

Se moquait-il de moi ?

- **Suis-moi**, dit-il.

Et je ne songeai plus un instant à mes jambes dénudées.

Comme si ça me dérangeait vraiment de toute façon.

J'emboitai donc le pas à l'homme de puissance dans le couloir sombre de l'étage pour descendre dans le luxueux hall que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. Je remarquai à droite la salle à manger, avec sa large et longe table massive, un buffet ornementé trônait dans l'espace liant la pièce à un large salon dans les tons beiges sur la gauche. Le tout dans les tons de bois sombres aux touches d'inox qui harmonisait l'ensemble avec goût. Tapis, tableaux, luminaires, écran pat géant, homevideo et tout le tralala d'une villa de riche. Sacrée baraque, j'vous le dis.

Je le suivis à travers l'espace et traversai la porte à battants menant à la cuisine. Celle-ci, large et claire, était moderne, fonctionnelle et équipée d'une table en verre ronde et d'un buffet de granit blanc. Il passa derrière en tirant l'un des trois tabourets hauts à mon attention et s'afféra dans la partie cuisine à proprement parlé. Du frigo Américain et d'un placard, il plaça deux steaks crus et bien rouges sur le plan lisse. La vue me déconcentra. J'avais du mal à ne pas résister à l'odeur suave et appétissante de la viande.

Lorsque je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, il fixa mon haut où parlaient deux micros tâches rondes et fines de sang pourpre. Oups. Un couteau et une fourchette apparurent aux côtés de l'assiette et ma méfiance envers ce type violent fut de retour. Je n'oubliai pas qu'il pouvait me frapper, me détruire même. Pourquoi ferait-il ça pour moi maintenant ? J'étais sur son territoire oui, mais en avais-je le choix ? Leurs histoires de meutes et tout le tintouin, y étais-je vraiment liée ? Et puis il y avait la viande…

- **Mange les avant de te grignoter encore**, il balance, avec de la moquerie dans l'œil.

Bon, je lui accorde sur ce coup. Je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer davantage tant que je n'aurais pas rempli mon estomac. Crue, je mangeai en deux-deux toute la chaire bovine qui avait rempli le plat. Le loup m'observa mastiquer avec une étrange satisfaction dans l'attitude et me laissa le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Il n'était pas si effrayant en fait, lorsqu'il semblait le vouloir. Mais il lui restait quelque chose de désagréable. J'avais paradoxalement du mal à faire confiance à ce type, tout en comprenant que le devoir et la nature de l'alpha est de protéger la meute.

Mais étais-je de sa meute ?

- **Pour des raisons**, il parut choisir son terme**, administratives**, et je ne compris absolument pas en quoi ce mot pouvait bien avoir sa place dans sa phrase, **je ne t'intégrerais qu'à la prochaine pleine lune en présence de toute la meute et de mes lieutenants**, qu'il y redonne du sens dans le contexte de mes pensées.

Trois petits points de suspension.

Et j'en fais quoi de ça moi ? On n'a pas les mêmes priorités dans la vie mec. Je laisse passer et décide de faire quelque chose. Parce que sinon, je ne vais pas réussir à m'entendre avec lui suffisamment pour qu'il me rende mon téléphone. Ne se rend-il pas compte que ses mots me frustrent ? Quand il s'écarte un peu, je me lève et gagne son côté pour embarquer nos couverts dans l'évier.

- **Il y a un lave-vaisselle**, il dit quand je commence à frotter à la main.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de me laisser terminer sans rien ajouter jusqu'à ce que j'essuie puis replace là où je l'avais vu prendre. Les positions sont maintenant inversées. Uniquement dans l'espace, j'entends. Je suis derrière le comptoir tandis que lui y siège. Il n'a subitement plus l'air d'un mec d'une vingtaine d'année mignon et malicieux, mais plutôt celui sévère d'un homme qui a vécu un millénaire.

- **Je ne désire que ton bien, loupiote**, sa voix est profonde et envoûtante, **mais je ne suis ni homme ni loup de patience à tolérer l'indiscipline**, il continu d'un ton qui me fout tellement la trouille que mon envie stressante de faire pipi réapparaît en traîtresse, de mèche avec mes genoux qui tremblent. **Mes règles sont simples. Soumets-toi, ou meurs**, qu'il conclut en une sorte de ''marche ou crève'' destinée à briser tout espoir contestataire – comme il a brisé mon crâne par exemple.

J'ai le droit de recommencer à flipper pour ma vie là, non ? Peu importe, son aura de puissance me brûle autant qu'elle me glace le sang. Putain, pourrait-il vraiment me tuer d'un souffle ? Que suis-je censée faire à partir de là ? Un grognement derrière mon oreille me rappelle celle, de son espèce, qui en moi peut me permettre de le comprendre. Avec un mouvement involontaire de la nuque qui m'évoque un chien, je baisse la tête en bougonnant devant lui. Marche ou crève ? La louve peut tout endurer à l'instinct, qu'elle me dit et nous montre.

Il parut se détendre, en tout cas suffisamment pour me permettre de relever la tête et de finalement réussir à déglutir. Je remue mes membres comme si j'en retrouve l'usage et me décrispe pour atténuer les sueurs froides dans mon dos qui dégagent l'odeur de ma peur. Et soudain, il ne ressemble plus qu'à un beau mec lambda – des îles peut être ? – et s'en va vers le salon. Je prends dix secondes que je compte sur mes doigts pour me ressaisir et l'y rejoins. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil en face de celui qui semble être le sien.

Je suis mal à l'aise.

Mes cuisses frissonnent au contact du cuir froid et sous mes pieds, les poils du tapis sont agréables. Je finis par reprendre ma position favorite. Comme une fille male élevée, je replis mes jambes en tailleur pour me donner du courage. Je fais attention de cacher mon maillot avec mon haut puis relève les yeux vers lui. Il est amusé et curieux. Je suis depuis sa clavicule, la contraction répétitive qui anime son bras pour me rendre compte qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts un objet. Mon téléphone. Ma colère remonte, comme la douleur d'une flèche en plein cœur. Puis un nouveau tour entre ses longs doigts me rappelle à qui je fais face et je ravale ma rancœur comme je le peux.

- **Je suppose que tu as obtenu tout ce qu'il a à savoir sur moi**, je reprends en râlant et son sourire me répond que oui. **Très bien, ça évitera un interrogatoire douteux.**

Et maintenant ?

Va-t-il me faire passer un grand nombre de promesses sur l'honneur et, pourquoi pas, me faire signer le contrat dont je parle depuis si longtemps ? J'ai peur. Ma cuisse trépigne littéralement d'impatience alors que lui est quasiment impassible. J'envie son contrôle et me forge à mon tour, après avoir passé ma main sur mon visage, un masque d'une expression qui m'ait familière. Râleuse, et uniquement râleuse. J'attends qu'il se décide en levant les yeux au ciel. Il tique à l'action, stop tout mouvement, pour ensuite n'avoir l'air que plus ravi.

Je prends ça pour un bon signe.

- **Tu apprends vite**, qu'il dit, et son intonation me rappelle qu'il se répète. **Veux-tu vivre ? **et la question m'abasourdie.

- **Oui**, évidemment !

- **Les loups peuvent sentir le mensonge**, il reprend avec un froncement du nez éloquent.

Je m'interroge. Je me tais.

- **La vie est injuste pour nous, c'est un fait. Nous ne sommes plus humains**, il enfonce l'épée dans la plaie, **survis et vie par la meute. Ta seconde vie. Je ne prétends pas à remplacer ta famille ou ce qui te tient à cœur, nous en serons juste une seconde et tu nous appartiendras. Le loup ne peut vivre solitaire Christane Artémis**, et là, au ton ancien qu'il prend en prononçant mes prénoms, je sens que ma vie bascule.

Ma life a _Change_ !

Qu'avait fait changer la vie de ce type ? Quelle était son histoire ? Je le regardai avec un œil nouveau.

Néokles.

Alpha de Danaha Poli.

Ne portait-il pas de nom ? Je doutais pouvoir lui demander. Etais-je supposée le vouvoyer ou lui marquer un quelconque respect à l'oral ? J'avais toujours été attentive à mon environnement et aux personnes qui m'entouraient – quand je m'en donnais la peine - considérant que la connaissance d'un individu passe en grande partie par l'appréhension de son comportement. Le langage corporel. Automatiquement – ou plutôt instinctivement – mes attitudes lui témoignaient tout ce qu'il voulait de moi, une soumission respectueuse et harmonieuse. Plus ou moins...moins que plus, d'ailleurs.

- **Et maintenant ?** Je finis par vocaliser.

Il me regarde comme s'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, comme s'il sait que sa réponse ne va pas me convenir. J'essaie de réfléchir, d'anticiper ce qu'il peut me balancer. Je ne pense pas qu'il va m'annoncer ma mort prochaine, ni celle de mes proches. Peut-être me confirmer que je ne suis plus censée exister ? Disparition, changement d'identité, anonymat et cavale.. Ce serait peut-être un peu trop dramatique.

- **Apprends à te contrôler et être louve pour garantir ta survie. Gagne ton droit de vivre**, un ultimatum, carrément, **et vis. **

Moins clair que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je suis obligée de me plaindre. Mais suffisamment explicite pour que je saisisse l'idée. Marche ou crève, encore une fois. Je pense que je peux accepter ça. Pour l'instant. Je sens une espèce d'envie de sourire chatouiller une de mes joues en réponse à son air encore une fois outrageusement moqueur. Continuons à râler.

- **Je parlais de mon téléphone**, je sors en mordant l'intérieur de la fameuse joue coquine.

Il tique encore, comme s'il me jaugeait. Mais je suis incapable de saisir ce qu'il se passe derrière ses yeux ténébreux. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux assez courts, plus lisses que les miens mais à peine plus disciplinés – il est typé, c'est évident, mais de quelle origine ? - avant de le récupérer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et de se remettre à le faire tourner dans sa paume joueuse. Qu'il me dise si j'avais mentis dans cette affirmation, ahah !

- **Allons, allons Christane Ar**…

- **Chris, **je le coupe, par ce que je préfère largement le surnom monosyllabique à mes deux prénoms à rallonge.

- **Ne pousse pas ta chance, non plus**, et je sens la menace sous-jacente de ces quelques mots me prendre aux trippes, **tu as l'air d'une jeune fille intelligente et intéressante**, je remords ma joue pour ne pas me sentir flattée, **mais apprends les limites que tu ne dois pas franchir**, me refroidit-il ensuite**. Tu n'es rien ici, rien. Ne me provoque pas, ou je te tuerais sans remords.**

Je hochai la tête, hébétée de terreur. Merde.

Il reprit un air courtois et mon cœur se remit à battre.

Ok, en clair, que je me la coule toi douce, quoi.

Et puis comme les choses se passaient trop bien après qu'il m'eut retourné de la sorte, il fallut bien que ma maladresse légendaire – que je ne serais pas étonnée d'avoir trimbalée dans ma soit disant seconde vie – refasse son retour flamboyant. Pour être exacte, ce fut la part effroyablement impatiente de ma râleuse intérieure qui, en écho à l'irritation permanente de la louve sauvage, décida qu'il était temps que je pète un câble. Quoi de plus normal ? N'oublions pas que je suis une fille désespérante – et potentiellement désespérée.

Je m'efforçai de contenir mes sursauts furieux en saccadant mes aspirations sous son regard curieux. Me testait-il ? Se foutait-il sérieusement de moi ? Lorsque je tendis la main vers lui, en une demande à peine polie de me rendre mon bien, il ne sembla cependant pas apprécier. L'air s'épaissit sensiblement et des étincelles se mirent à crépiter entre ma paume et son regard qui la menaçait. Mes doigts immobiles ne rêvaient que de le griffer et de le frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse sous mes coups.

J'étais un peu comme au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de l'explosion interne. Mon contrôle pouvait vaciller à tout moment pour laisser place à la colère de ma bête. Elle monta encore, soutenant la dualité émotionnelle entre ma prédatrice et ma trouillarde intérieures. La petite voix tenace de ma conscience, terrorisée, ne m'incitait qu'à détaler pour sauver ma peau, ou me coucher devant lui tandis que l'autre, dégénérée, hurlait d'aller le mordre. J'étais mal barrée.

Ses yeux presque noirs contenaient le défi muet de l'affronter pour venir le chercher, ainsi que la promesse d'une…correction, au moindre geste de travers. Je devais garder le contrôle sur mon amertume trop violente. Il se tendit à son tour, adoptant une agressivité passive dans l'attente du débordement qui me vaudrait son désaveu. Mais je tins bon jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à répondre à mon geste et me rende mon téléphone.

Tous les poils de mon corps se dressèrent avant même qu'il ne m'effleure. Presque en apesanteur dans l'air irrespirable suspendu à lui-même, j'expirai dans cette atmosphère statique qui vibrait de sa dominance et de ma fureur bouillonnante. En prenant soin de planter mes yeux sur le sol, j'acceptai mon objet et me levai lentement. Mes remerciements avant que je ne tourne des talons ressemblèrent à un grognement ce qui parut encore lui plaire. Raaah, mais ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de se moquer de moi ? Il m'insupportait.

- **Sur ce**, ô sérénissime alpha, **je m'en retourne me coucher**. (Vous avez vu l'heure ?!)

_Oyasuminasai !_ Bonne nuit.


	7. Chapitre Septième

**Nda : **Oye, oye, salutations ! Je publie ce soir - avec un peu d'avance - en anticipation de mon départ proche. Malheureusement, et oui, je m'en vais (déménagement) ce week end pour un certain nombre de semaines (au minimum trois) sans le moindre accès à internet prévu... Ne vous privez pas pour commentez en attendant, je reviendrais peut être avec une surprise si j'en reçois inspiration et motivation. Sur ce, bonne lecture et encore merci ! (**REVIEWEZ** !) Aiko :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Septième<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''<em>_J'entends, quand j'écoute.''_ Marine.

* * *

><p>Dormir est un bon moyen d'éviter les problèmes.<p>

Vraiment.

Dans ma situation par exemple, je n'avais nul part d'autre où aller que la chambre/cellule à laquelle je commençais déjà – quoi de plus normal en comparaison à la cellule blindée en bas – à m'habituer. Et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que de la regagner ? Sans compter qu'il était tout de même bientôt cinq heures. Le lit paressait tellement plus douillet que le matelas noircis de mon sang en bas. Je m'enroulai dans la couette et fermai fort les yeux pour endiguer cette satanée colère encombrante. Loin de lui et des réactions trop violentes qu'il m'inspirait, je commençai doucement à me calmer en écoutant les sons discrets qui témoignèrent de la présence de l'alpha dans la Villa.

Je m'endors.

Plus tard, alors que quelques rayons de lumières percent derrière les rideaux clairs épais et me chatouillent le visage, je suis bien. Etendue à demie consciente dans les bras de mon amant et favori, je profite des douces caresses des doigts de Morphée. Il fait bon d'être allongée dans le confort douillet de cette étreinte. L'air frais m'apaise de l'odeur familière que prennent mes draps couplée au musc mentholé qui caractérise le loup.

Le loup ?

Je me dresse sur mon séant pour faire face à la surprise effroyable de cette dernière réalisation. Oh putain, tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar alors ? Je ne suis pas juste endormie, chez moi ? Je commence à paniquer et mon cœur soutient la cadence. Jusqu'à ce que l'agressivité qui, elle, dormait encore dans ma conscience ne se réveille mécontente. Elle écrasa de ses grognements ronchons le moindre doute quant à la réalité – ou bien fatalité ? – qui m'assiégeait. Des larmes commencèrent à piquer mes yeux et je n'essayai pas de les contenir, déçue de ne pouvoir me réveiller encore. Il était huit heures, je n'avais rien à faire. Alors je pleurai jusqu'à épuisement.

Ce fut ensuite à cause des gargouillements répétitifs de mon ventre que j'émergeai de nouveau. J'ouvris des yeux collés et gonflés de fatigue, consciente de l'endroit où je me trouvais et de ce que j'étais devenue. J'eus presque envie de saluer la bête qui m'observait de sous mes paupières mais finis par me détourner de ses émotions primaires de monstre. Elle squattait dans ma tête et y foutait le bordel ! J'allais pas, en plus, lui offrir des fleurs ?!

Je me redressai, étrangement courbaturée, et ramassai au sol mon téléphone que j'avais mis à charger en rentrant me coucher après mon…entretien, avec Néokles. Lorsque le logo apparut et que j'entrai mon code pin – on est bien d'accord, on sait tous que c'est zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro – puis mon mot de passe – secret - je réalisai en voyant le sourire de ma petite sœur se dessiner en fond d'écran, que j'avais disparue depuis bientôt une semaine. Une semaine de _blackout_ total où je n'avais pu faire autre chose que de respirer.

Et pleurer.

Mes boîtes vocales, de messageries, de chats sur les réseaux sociaux etc, cumulaient un nombre de notifications que je me refusai à prononcer tant je peinai à y croire. Comme si le fait de l'énoncer le rendrait réel et ferait planter mon téléphone ou un désagrément du genre. Putain de vie de geek ! Je me concentrai sur les 47 appels manqués – dont le dernier remontait à trente minutes - qui mêlaient un méli-mélo des numéros d'un bon quart de mes contacts, mais centré entre mes amis proches et ma famille.

Ô purée.

Je vérifiai en épluchant tous les messages, enregistrements vocaux et mails primordiaux que mes parents n'avaient pas décidés de débarquer à Danaha ou qu'aucune catastrophe inopinée de plus n'était survenue pendant mon ''absence''. Je passai deux bonnes heures à répondre des excuses vagues à certaines personnes – qui se chargeraient sûrement de répandre la bonne nouvelle - mais attendis avant de contacter mes parents. On était dimanche, je m'efforçai au moins de les appeler tous les dimanches. Si je sautais cette date, ils me pardonneraient peut être ? Je donnai donc quelques nouvelles vaseuses à Méliane – ma petite sœur.

J'appelai mon patron au restaurant. J'aurais pensée qu'avec ma voix au réveil, il serait plus enclin à me croire que j'étais tombée dans le coma après m'être faite agresser dans la forêt. Je passai évidement l'histoire de loups et attendis qu'il me réponde. Je l'entendis grincer des dents à l'autre bout. Je me fis donc virée comme une mythomane pour absentéisme, néanmoins avec la promesse de recevoir ma paye à compter jusqu'au lundi dix-sept janvier – jour de ma disparation. Bon. J'ignorai à partir de là toute demande d'explication supplémentaire d'un tiers pour aller me doucher.

Lorsque j'eus renfilé le pantalon de survêtement et un des débardeurs du placard, je m'approchai de la porte. J'étais celle qui l'avait close pour la dernière fois. J'attrapai la poignée et la tournai, constatant avec un grand vide dans l'estomac qu'elle n'avait pas été verrouillée après que je me sois couchée. En même temps, si j'essayai de me mettre à la place de ce type, il était suffisamment sûr de lui – et avait de quoi – pour savoir que je ne me barrerais pas même si je n'étais plus enfermée. Pire, la clef de la porte se trouvait dans la serrure, à l'extérieur, comme une invitation à m'en saisir.

Je n'y touchai pas et m'aventurai dans le couloir. L'adrénaline acheva de réveiller mes pipelettes internes après ma douche chaude. En haut de l'escalier, je fermai les yeux et prêtai l'oreille à tout bruit que je pourrais capter. Etais-je seule ? Je ne sus même pas déterminer quelle émotion la pensée dégagea en moi et finis par descendre une à une chaque marche pour avancer droit devant moi, à pas mesurés, silencieux et attentifs, vers la porte d'entrée massive et travaillée.

Je me plante devant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes doigts attrapent la poignée, ça explose dans ma tête. Toutes mes idées se revendiquent l'action alors que je reste immobile à écouter les voix gueuler dans mon crâne. La froussarde retrouvant enfin l'espoir hurlait de me secouer pour me barrer en courant et la louve gronda qu'on ne prendrait pas la fuite. Ma conscience penchait pour un ''repli stratégique'' pour récupérer mon sac à dos avant d'aviser.

Mais la râleuse pessimiste que je suis réalisa que dans l'option où il ne m'attendait pas derrière la porte dehors – il était assez flippant pour le faire - il pourrait me poursuivre n'importe où. Je pense que Danaha n'est pas assez vaste pour que je puisse échapper à ses crocs bien longtemps. De plus si je sortais, j'aurai tôt fait de me perdre et de mourir dans la forêt équatoriale. Ils étaient plus que rares ceux à pouvoir survivre dans l'immensité de l'inconnu. Je déglutis péniblement.

J'apposai le veto de la râleuse.

Aucune résistance ne s'opposa à ma paume quand je tirai la lourde porte. Mon cœur rata un battement au moment où l'air chaud, saturé d'humidité et de vie effleura mon nez. Je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi pour m'avancer sur le perron. Ma tête se mit à tourner lorsque j'inspirai à pleins poumons. La forêt dense, l'herbe sous le soleil de quinze heures et la terre humide de l'après-midi. Un avant-goût de la liberté, pensai-je. Je m'assis sur la première marche, à l'ombre, et respirai simplement.

Longtemps.

Mon ventre impatient me ramena cependant une fois de plus à la réalité et je finis par rentrer dans la villa. Le changement de température fut drastique pour mon corps qui s'était habitué à la chaleur, mais le frais me fit du bien. J'étais contente d'avoir eus ce moment de détente, je parlerais même d'un privilège comparé à l'horreur de cette semaine qui avait pourtant débutée normalement. Je repartis dans un cycle de tourmentassions avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

- **On va quelque part poupée ?** Me lança l'alpha, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier en face.

Ses bras étaient appuyés sur ses genoux en une posture nonchalante qui dessinait les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules sous son tee shirt noir orné du visage de Dark Vador. Alors c'était lui qui aimait autant les motifs bidon ! L'accusation outrageuse à laquelle je pensais – ainsi que la colère de l'entendre m'appeler ''poupée'', sérieusement ? Quoi de plus machiste ?! - ne fut malheureusement pas suffisante pour me distraire de son air moqueur dérangeant. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, comme pour reformuler la question et je commençai de nouveau à me demander qui j'étais.

Foutue dominance qui grillait mes neurones. Je choisis de prendre la tangente avant de perdre le contrôle. Je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme quand il était là. Et si je le perdais, je deviendrais furieuse et bestiale. Et si je le devenais, il n'hésiterait pas à... Je l'ignorai donc en chassant la pensée sceptique et persistante comme une mouche qui me disait que je fuyais, pour me diriger vers ma gauche. Un repli stratégique, allons ! C'était un repli stratégique !

Mais un raclement de gorge du boss sembla annoncer que je n'avais pas été autorisée à disposer. Zut. Doucement, maîtrisant chaque étape du mouvement, je me retournais vers lui. Mon sang se glaça quand la louve dressa une oreille intéressée. Doux Jésus, la situation va se barrer en cacahuète ! C'est i-né-vi-ta-ble, ne le comprend-il pas ? Quand je réalisai qu'il attendait une réponse, je ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre à quel jeu il jouait.

- **Dans la cuisine**, hasardai-je en sachant que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Ses yeux sombres eurent la lueur appréciatrice que j'avais remarquée dans son regard lorsqu'il estimait que ''j'apprenais vite''. C'était une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il étouffa ce que je devinai être un rire d'un craquement de son cou et se leva. Même à sept bons mètres de moi – sans oublier qu'il était sur la troisième marche – il m'impressionnait. Je serrais les fesses lorsque le poing qu'il avait gardé fermé tout ce temps fit un geste brusque vers moi. Des réflexes que je découvris me permirent de rattraper l'objet argenté qu'il m'avait lancé.

Finalement je n'étais plus si maladroite, appréciai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, interrogatrice, en fermant à mon tour ma main autour de la clef que j'avais laissée sur la porte. Apparemment, il l'y avait vraiment placé à mon intention. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, puisqu'il ignora mes regards sur lui en achevant enfin sa descente. Il se mit même à siffler – siffler ?! - en partant vers la cuisine.

- **Allons manger**, balança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Encore une fois hébétée, je réussis finalement à convaincre la pleurnicharde qui me conseillait toujours de fuir que l'option qu'il nous proposait ne me ferait aucun mal. Bien au contraire. Je résonnai comme je le pus ma méfiance et l'animosité de la louve et me dirigeai à sa suite. Tout était une question d'équilibre, compris-je. Lutter dans l'océan avec un ballon pour bouée.

Manger.

Avant même que je ne passe la porte mon nez m'informa qu'il avait déjà tout préparé. Je saisis les couverts sur le comptoir et les plaçai avec leurs sets sur la table ronde. Il apporta un gratin dauphinois qu'il sortit du four puis retourna prendre le bœuf bourguignon dans la cocotte sur la cuisinière. Avait-il préparé tout ça lui-même ? Et quand ? En même temps, il était bientôt seize heures - m'avait-il attendu ? Mes investigations me permirent de rapporter des verres à pied du placard au-dessus de levier et une bouteille d'eau du frigo. Il me regarda curieusement lorsque je poussai le verre de son côté de la table alors qu'il finissait de poser les aliments au centre. Je l'ignorai et continuai à m'affairer. J'allais m'asseoir quand il s'assit également.

- **Bon appétit**, murmurais-je.

Il me répondit sur le même ton avec de l'amusement dans la voix. Putain, manquait plus que des chandelles ! Il se leva pour servir avant que je ne me propose de le faire et je me retrouvai avec une assiette garnie de viande à la sauce et de pommes de terre à la béchamel dorées. A partir de là, autant dire que je n'eus aucune autre attention que d'utiliser mon couteau et ma fourchette pour vider ce qu'il ne cessait de me reproposer.

Pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point le repas fut bon et copieux ? Je vous laisse essayer à défaut d'avoir les mots pour le décrire. La bouche qui mange ne parle pas, m'ont toujours dit mes parents pour me faire taire à table. Peut-être auraient-ils été fiers de moi. Mes parents…Je ravalai mes inquiétudes avec les dernières bouchées que l'on s'était partagées. Autant de bouffe en un repas, c'était difficile à croire. Il me proposa une glace à la vanille quand je rangeai nos couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et c'est assise sur le comptoir alors qu'il se préparait un café de l'autre côté, que je dégustai l'onctuosité froide du dessert en trois boules.

Bref, ceci fait, il se déplaça dans le salon et une fois ma glace dévorée – j'avais même profité de son absence pour lécher mon bol, gourmande – et rangée, je l'y suivis encore une fois étrangement docile. Il me regarda avec un amusement que je qualifierais d'indulgent lorsque j'arrivai et me plaçai dans le même fauteuil que j'avais occupé pendant la nuit. Je m'assurai d'un regard qu'aucune tâche de glace ne me trahisse avant de coller sur lui. Comment avait-il deviné ?!

Le U de cet espace salon était orienté sur l'immense téléviseur qu'il alluma. Il y avait au centre une table basse ronde et large en bois sombre style ébène – comme toute la maison, je vais arrêter de le dire, ok ? – qui contrastait avec le doux tapis d'un chocolat au lait tendre mais suffisamment neutre pour être élégant. Il y avait trois larges canapés de cuir beiges, assortis des deux fauteuils que nous occupions. La plupart des gens préfèrent s'installer dans le canapé, je crois, mais j'ai toujours aimé les fauteuils, bien que plus étroits. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le cuir et me lovai en repliant mes genoux vers ma poitrine. Son drôle de regard fut de retour quand il remarqua ma position étrange. Je n'étais pas surprise, ma souplesse était parfois vue comme un talent de cirque quand j'étais gamine.

Une chaîne d'information en anglais montrait tout un tas de choses qui ne me captivèrent guère. Je sortis mon téléphone et tentai de me concentrer sur les notifications en provenance des réseaux sociaux. Dur d'avoir une vie sociale quand on est apprentie louve point, point, point. Je patientai en jetant un œil rapide à l'air concentré de Néokles avant d'observer avec appréhension la page blanche qui tendait à indiquer une phrase que je ne voulais pas voir. Il était vrai que j'étais déjà chanceuse d'avoir mes affaires – y compris mes bijoux que je n'avais pas manquée de remettre – et surtout du réseau dans ce coin visiblement paumé, mais un plein accès à internet ? Pitié…la sentence tomba, irrévocable.

_« Impossible d'afficher la page._ »

- **Y'aurait pas la wifi, à tout hasard ?**

* * *

><p>Tout en regardant un des derniers épisodes de la fameuse série dont j'ai parlé plus tôt – finalement, ce n'était pas son enfer personnel mais une prison magique crée pour un autre type complétement fou et increvable en plus – je jetai un œil par les grandes baies vitrées au spectacle de l'ombre du crépuscule qui envahissait le jardin d'herbe taillée et, plus loin, la forêt déjà sombre. En considérant que dans ma captivité présente, j'avais mon ordinateur et une connexion au net, à part si le sol s'ouvrait subitement pour laisser place à l'enfer, j'exclus finalement cette hypothèse critiquable.<p>

Une pétarade inquiétante résonna alors, et je retournai la tête à l'extérieur dans la crainte de voir des flammes s'élever du sol pour mon Jugement. Mais il n'en fut rien et je soufflai… Zut, coup de pression. La louve grogna, alerte, et incapable de la contenir en restant allongée dans un des canapés – j'avais finalement cédée quand Néokles avait disparu dans sa chambre, histoire d'être à l'aise pour mater mes épisodes – j'hottai les écouteurs de mes oreilles et posai mon ordinateur portable sur la table basse.

Il n'y avait rien de suspect, mais j'étais sûre de ne pas l'avoir inventé. D'où était venu ce bruit ? Puis je décidai que je m'en fichai. Me désintéressant de ce phénomène sans l'oublier, je retournai à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Les courses étaient-elles faites en permanence ici ? J'attrapai un paquet de biscottes et commençai à les aligner nerveusement en faisant les cents pas. Et revoilà le propriétaire des lieux qui rapplique en baillant. Je me tourne sans lui montrer mon dos, l'ignorant ouvertement.

Je vacillai en suivant son évolution pour ne jamais avoir à le confronter, tout en étant consciente qu'il allait à son tour attraper un pot de cookies. Il commença à les manger avec la fierté de celui qui sait qu'il est envié. Je déglutis en terminant la biscotte qui sortait encore à moitié de ma bouche. Je détournai les yeux du pot attirant et allais replacer le reste de mon propre goûté. Je me repliai – toujours stratégiquement hein – dans le salon, avec mes écouteurs, avant que la situation ne se barre en sucette.

Je remis mon épisode sur play, observant les vampires – oh, mais les vampires doivent exister ! Il faut que je me renseigne – faire leur contre-attaque. Noékles ne revenait pas. Il ne revenait pas, ce qui au lieu de me soulager, ne fit qu'accentuer mon appréhension. J'avais compris que tant que je maîtrisais mes pensées, seule, je pouvais me retenir de criser. Mais lorsque ce type était là, il me perturbait tellement en faisant réagir chaque partie de moi d'une manière différente, que le contrôle que je m'évertuai à acquérir semblait subitement exploser.

Quelque chose me disait que je n'aimerais pas le quart d'heure qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, s'il me prenait à sérieusement être dépassée par la bête. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il me tuerait sans hésitation ou, au moins, me remettrait en cage si je craquais. Il était ma foi hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas. La simple idée provoquait des envies de meurtres dans mon agitation cumulée de la journée, sous tension, qui prenait une trop grande partie de mon attention. Je ne savais pas si lui le sentait, mais cette journée s'était trop bien passée pour que ça dure. Je croyais encore pouvoir éviter la catastrophe en le maintenant à distance.

Je croisai les doigts. Puis je les décroisai avant de les recroiser. Je jetai un œil à la porte de la cuisine. Je les pliai. Puis je les dépliai avant de les replier. Sur mes jambes en tailleur, mon ordi se mit à trembler du mouvement impatient de mes genoux. Je regardai vers la droite et tendis les jambes. Mes chevilles se mirent à s'agiter nerveusement. Je le croisai. Puis je les décroisai avant de les recroiser. Un long regard sur le côté. Mes orteils se mirent à remuer. Un à un puis tous en même temps. Coup d'œil insistant. Tous en même temps puis un à un.

Cela faisait trois bonnes minutes que j'étais sortie de la cuisine.

J'en fixe la porte.

Elle reste là à me fixer, immobile et hautaine sur ses gonds.

La garce.

Je craque et l'envoi valser après avoir soigneusement expulsé mon ordinateur – le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé ! Et j'ose me plaindre quand il bug… - pour aller confronter ce, ce…_LUI_, qui m'a encore une fois sorti de tous mes efforts. Un espèce de hurlement résonne - plus dans ma tête que - dans ma gorge que je sens étrangement inadaptée, quand je me rends compte que la pièce est vide. Il n'est pas là. Je commence à haleter. Je jurerai que la colère à remplacer mon sang, je boue sur place. Toute ma bestialité difficilement contenue grogne de révolte.

Où est-il ?

Mon nez frémit et mes yeux balayent la salle à toute allure pour se fixer sur une porte à l'arrière de la pièce, outrageusement dissimulée par le design du frigo et du mur. Mes jambes alignent plus des bonds que des pas, mais je ne cours pas. La porte s'ouvre en grand devant moi et je perce l'obscurité du regard pour repérer à une vingtaine de mètre proche de la forêt, un _Pick Up Toyota_ gris, deux portes, monté avec pare-buffle, spots, et tout le tralala sur des pneus tous terrains à nervures profondes. Une part de moi réalisa en retrait que le bruit que devait faire le moteur de l'engin sonnait assez comme celui de ma fin du monde anticipée plus tôt.

Je me concentre sur l'objet premier de ma haine, que j'identifie sans mal malgré l'ombre, tenant toujours le pot de cookies. Puis je m'en détourne en remarquant l'autre personne près de lui et de la voiture. Je reconnais sans mal qu'un loup se cache derrière cette chemise à carreaux. Il entame un pas dans ma direction en me lançant un grognement défiant. Alors je réponds en m'avançant pieds nus dans l'herbe vers lui avec des bruits de gorge. Je détaille rapidement le bon mètre quatre-vingt de muscles dominé par une tête blonde qui s'approche vers moi avec la démarche d'un mannequin.

Et d'un prédateur.

Ses iris s'épurent de leur couleur naturelle plus foncée avant que je ne me la nomme, pour m'incendier de leur jaune-orangé profane. Ses yeux sont si différents de ceux que j'ai affrontés jusqu'alors. Ma nuque craque sous mon oreille quand je soutiens cette dominance saisissante que je ne peux soumettre. Je lutte, je ne lui serais pas inférieure. Son corps est parcouru d'un spasme en retour de mon refus clair de soumission. Il m'avertit d'un grognement que je lui rends encore. Je me sens presque égale à lui. Je peux lutter.

- **Alors c'est elle**, annonce sa voix grave comme pour intentionnellement me dénigrer et renforcer ma colère.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour que je grogne déjà. D'où ce type inconnu me ''elle''-t-il à sa guise ? Je m'énerve encore et l'urgence de le remettre à sa place me saisit jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je sers les poings alors que mes bras se mettent à trembler. Quelque part, Néokles ricane et j'entends encore le craquement des biscuits dans sa bouche au milieu des autres bruits de la nuit. Mais je ne lui accorde aucune autre attention, décidée à résister : résister à celui qui me fait face résister à sa puissance résister à sa détermination.

Serait-ce…une impasse ?


	8. Chapitre Huitième

**Chapitre Huitième**

* * *

><p><em>"Le Changement transformait n'importe qui en tueur. Les loups garous n'étaient pas des loups gris ou roux qui tuaient quand ils avaient faim. Les loups garous étaient des tueurs, et ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler emportaient parfois beaucoup de monde avec eux avant de mourir.<em>" Alpha et Omega : Jeu de piste. Patricia Briggs.

* * *

><p>D'après ce que j'en ai compris,<p>

les loups garous sont en principe immortels. Mais l'espérance de vie d'un dominant moyen ne dépasse pas la décennie. La survie d'un loup est compromise par sa nature violente. C'est pour cela qu'il est impératif aux monstres de l'ombre auxquels j'appartiens maintenant, d'apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas enfreindre les lois et être éliminé. La sécurité de l'espèce est maintenue par les régimes stricts de la hiérarchie lycanthrope.

Les loups, ces bêtes sauvages, ont besoin de coexister en meute. Celle-ci, autocratie sexiste, se renforce et se construit selon la place de ses membres, principalement. Nous avons apparemment le constant besoin de nous jauger et de nous mesurer aux autres en prouvant cette fameuse dominance. Un regard, agrémenté de menaces, grondements et autres promesses de morts, est souvent bien assez pour identifier le plus fort. C'est en cela qu'on en revient à ma situation présente face à cet inconnu qui ne peut me soumettre sans que j'y parvienne en retour.

Et lorsqu'un regard ne suffit pas ?

Alors là les amis, croyez-le ou non, je me suis abasourdie moi-même. On va pas se mentir, depuis le début - depuis toujours en fait – j'ai énormément de mal à suivre mes propres pensées, réactions ou actes et m'en retrouver pantoise, vous me suivez ? N'oublions pas non plus que j'ai digéré le fait de ne plus être humaine. J'ai passé toute la sainte journée – enfin, l'après midi – à lutter contre le moment où mes nerfs lâcheraient contre l'alpha tout puissant, redoutant cet instant fatidique. Mais je vous assure je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce dans quoi mon corps se lança.

Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

Ma soudaine envie d'étrangler ce type avec les boyaux que je sortirais de ses entrailles à mains nues répondit à l'interrogation précédente quant à savoir comment se réglait un conflit entre loups de dominances équivalentes. La Violence. Me revendiquant non seulement Louve mais Combattante d'un son proche d'un aboiement qui résonna comme lupin dans mon crâne, je me jetai avec hargne et effusion sur le beau gosse pour cet Affrontement de Dominance - à noter, s'il vous plaît, l'effort pour les majuscules.

Je perds le contrôle.

Comme une chiffonnière, mais vraiment, dans une absolue incarnation d'une forcenée, d'une vraie sauvage - une chif-fon-ni-ère, je répète – je tentai par tous les moyens de le gifler, griffer ou frapper de mes poings, coudes, genoux et pieds, en grognant et mordant le vide quand ses doigts me frôlaient. Je bougeai avec une rapidité et une fluidité insoupçonnée. Je n'avais même pas le temps de visualiser concrètement les mouvements que mes membres imposaient. A l'instinct meurtrier affuté de la louve, j'enchaînai les coups encore et encore, de manière de plus en plus ordonnée à mesure qu'il ne les évitait plus seulement, mais les parait en retour.

Je me reculai alors de lui, sentant qu'il essayait d'imposer son rythme dans mes attaques. Ma respiration était courte et rapide tandis que lui avait l'air de s'échauffer. J'eus envie de m'insulter pour ma stupidité en ayant subitement en regain de lucidité. Je réalisai d'un coup que je m'étais mise dans une situation effroyable, l'envie de…me rouler par terre pour crier, pleurer et taper des pieds paralysa un instant mon cerveau quand j'y chassai l'agressivité de la louve avec mes pleurnichements.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de me battre contre quelqu'un de visiblement plus tout que moi – sauf dominant, et encore – y compris entraîné ?

Le retour des trouillarde et conscience, me rappela avec ferveur qu'en aucun cas je n'avais la force de me mesurer à un adversaire ayant nécessairement plus d'expérience et de compétence que ma minable petite personne pas encore foutue de marcher droit sans tomber - quand bien même n'étais-je plus maladroite. Mais je n'eus pas plus de temps pour me lamenter sur mon sort et la fatalité, que la louve, ça va s'en dire, rétabli aussitôt ses quartiers aux commandes de moi-même avec des grondements agressifs.

Elle est déchaînée, et je ne peux rien y faire.

Je réagis au regard d'ambre bestial et calculateur en face de moi pour adopter une espèce de garde assez haute. Les menaces de ma bête qui depuis irradiaient mes connexions nerveuses finirent par faire vibrer mes cordes vocales alors que je testai doucement la souplesse de mes articulations. Pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, faisant face dans l'obscurité à ce loup de la meute inconnu qui me donne l'envie irrépressible de le coucher sous mon regard - ce qu'il s'obstine à ne pas faire sans parvenir à me soumettre en retour - je m'élance de nouveau sur lui, consciente qu'il est prêt à m'écraser.

Comment expliquer ensuite ? Voyez-vous, dans ma très courte existence – humaine – je n'ai malheureusement jamais eus l'occasion de pratiquer un quelconque art martial ou sport de combat. A vrai dire, mes activités se centraient beaucoup plus autour de la gymnastique rythmique, de la danse ou de la natation pour que je m'y intéresse outre mesure. Soit. Je n'ai jamais non plus pris part à un combat sérieux. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs pas dire s'il s'agit au regard de ma position actuelle d'un mal pour un bien ou d'un bien pour un mal ?

J'exclus donc les nombreuses "rudes" batailles de mon enfance menés contres mes amis lors de ces jeux puérils et innocents improvisés qui tournent souvent à des éclats de cris, de brusquerie et de violence et terminent par des pleurs, des bleus avant d'être grondé par les parents. Je ne compte pas non plus les bagarres amicales d'adolescents souvent parties de taquinerie de mauvais goûts ou de l'exaspération de ces mêmes compagnons, qui s'embrasent en mini luttes de pouvoir jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous perde ou que le moment de violence ''ludique'' ne passe. Vous me suivez, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être était-ce réellement mon entêtement démesuré et mon fichu caractère qui font de moi une dominante ?

Peut-être allais-je réellement pouvoir éviter le poing droit du loup qui arrive à vitesse croissante vers mon visage ?

Réponses mitigés.

Je me baisse, pas assez vite. Son poing arrive et…mon pied gauche perd appui à cause de la terre mouillée. Déséquilibrée, je commence à tomber en une fente maladroite et le coup frôle le sommet de ma tête. COUP DE CHANCE ! Il évite ma jambe tendue quand je la balaye - l'instinct me poussant à tenter la ''technique'' de film - mais pas mes deux poings envoyés simultanément dans son plexus solaire pendant ma chute. Je ramène mes membres sous moi pour empêcher mes fesses de tomber à terre pendant qu'il encaisse le recul du choc.

Mes muscles tremblent. Mon crâne pulse de concert avec mon cœur. Ma vision instable se concentre sur toutes ses contractions musculaires pour le décoder. Ses bras se serrent sur son estomac sûrement douloureux. Il secoue la tête, étourdi. Au nouveau ricanement de Néokles, je profite de son handicap momentané pour me relever d'un bond souple vers lui. Ses mains vives se saisissent de mes poignets avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Subitement, la lourdeur de sa colère grésille entre nous. Je couine en tentant de me dégager. Il me serre davantage sans qu'aucun de mes coups de genoux sur les hanches ne le repousse.

Ses yeux orangés brûlent de sa dominance.

Je grogne encore. Impossible. Je ne le laisserai pas me maîtriser. Je m'effondrerai d'abord. L'élan de mon coup de pied entraîne ma tête en arrière. Les muscles de ma nuque se contractent et projettent mon front sur le sien. Le choc résonne douloureusement derrière mes yeux. Je bascule tout le poids de mon corps dans les jambes que j'envoie vers son ventre, lui sautant littéralement dessus. Mes bras lui échappent quand il cherche à reprendre ses appuis.

Libre, je tombe quand…Sa jambe me fauche avant que je ne touche entièrement le sol. Mon corps s'écrase, lourdement. Je me ramasse sur moi-même, sonnée et hargneuse. La douleur des coups et ma rage de me sentir dominée physiquement inondent mon système central, le réabreuvant d'une ténacité violente. Je suis furieuse, mais mes yeux se voient incapables de se fixer. Un autre déclic se fait en moi et mes jambes me reportent debout et prête, agressive. Mes narines frémissent et je plisse des paupières.

Son regard sur moi est à la fois calculateur, menaçant et bestial. Il scan le moindre de mes gestes. Quand le poids de mon corps vacille, il m'anticipe et son poing gauche arrive vers ma poitrine. Je ne peux que l'encaisser dans l'épaule avec un couinement de douleur. Mon bras droit s'élance aussitôt vers sa mâchoire. Il n'est pas plus dominant que moi, je le refuse. Il esquive et je ne rencontre que du vide. Non ! Ma rage bouillonne dans l'air lupin autour de nous. Il m'envoie au sol. Et pendant les infinis dixièmes de secondes où je tombe - encore - je ne peux que sentir mon regard se soumettre à la force, la technique et l'expérience que je n'ai pas.

Il me battait.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Le Marrok a décidé, alors le Marrok assumera<strong>, j'entends la voix de Néokles gronder en bas.

Une serviette autour des hanches, l'autre dans mes mains pour sécher mes cheveux je m'immobilise aux mots. Je détache mes yeux de mon image dans le miroir, moins couverte de bleus ou endolorie qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Ma curiosité m'entraîne en un instant à coller mon oreille à la serrure de ma porte. De quoi - et de qui - peut-il bien parler pour perdre ainsi son calme ?

- **Sais-tu comment l'annonce sera rendue publique ? **demande d'un ton sérieux et bas le loup blond qui me domine.

Il y a une espèce de silence où je regrette de ne pouvoir observer leurs expressions. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour comprendre le sujet de leur conversation ? Mes cheveux gouttent sur le sol et je me redresse pour y enrouler ma serviette, manquant la réponse de l'alpha qui semble avoir repris contenance. Mon cœur bat d'adrénaline alors que je réalise que j'entends leurs mots depuis le salon. Je me baisse pour mieux écouter ouvrir la porte me ferait repérer.

-…**apparemment mieux depuis que la Bête est mort** - comme dans la Bête du Gévaudan ? – **J'ai eus Rose au téléphone, ils se préparent comme ils le peuvent**, qui ça ''ils'' ? **Comme dans tout, les Américains n'ont aucune considération et tout le monde doit composer avec leurs choix**, et oui, le modèle américain domine la mondialisation contemporaine mon cher**. Je reconnais que ses propositions sont honorables, mais pour nous…Enfin, je ne quitterai sûrement pas Danaha pour aller aux States.**

- **Et pour ta carrière ?** demande Néokles comme pour me perdre davantage même si j'avoue que j'hésiterais un minimum avant de choisir notre île bien aimée.

L'autre ne répond pas et je commence à m'impatienter. Ne pas savoir ou ne pas comprendre une conversation est une chose que je ne supporte pas beaucoup. Lorsque je me remets en position, il a déjà repris la parole.

-…**que je suis le mieux placé. Ce serait intéressant, mais paradoxalement dangereux, que je sois figure public et lien avec la diplomatie**, tu as peur de te faire abattre ou…quoi que, ça ne m'étonnerait pas**. Très bien**, accepte-t-il alors.

**- Nous attendrons d'abord de voir comment les choses évolueront avant que tu ne te présentes, ainsi que tous ceux qui y consentiront**, répond le boss après un son d'appréciation.

**- Tu penses qu'il y aura des volontaires ?** Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'engage là ?** Je pense que Rose ou Paul pourraient le faire. Cédric aussi…Mais je ne saurais même pas dire pour les autres ou ma sœur, **parle-t-il de ses potes ou des gens de la meute ? **Et toi ?**

Je cesse de respirer pour mieux entendre. Il y a un gros blanc dans leur conversation et je crains qu'ils ne m'aient repérée. Mince ! En plus je n'y comprends toujours rien avec leurs histoires de diplomatie marocaine ! Je mâchouille ma langue et croise les doigts. Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas…Avant de reconnaître en bruit de fond les échos d'une conversation hachée. L'un d'eux s'est-il éloigné pour répondre au téléphone ? Considérant que je suis sauvée, je regagne ma salle de bain pour passer un change de vêtements d'emprunts. Ne pourrais-je pas au moins demander des sous-vêtements décents ?

Je me replace près de la porte lorsque j'entends le loup blond dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom – appelons-le chemise à carreaux – s'excuser. J'attends en silence, j'écoute le leur avant de comprendre que cette pause a mit fin à leur conversation. J'ai envie de jurer. Ces phrases incomplètes dans leurs bouches donnent l'impression que les loups garous sont…partout. Combien d'espèces surnaturelles vivent encore dans la clandestinité ? Je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi elles se cachent – sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que tous les vampires dans les séries ou livres – mais…

Je n'ose formuler mon hypothèse tant elle s'annonce dévastatrice. Je me remémore leurs autres mots, pour tâcher d'en décrypter d'avantage. Il semblerait que le malade qui a bouffé la fille d'Edward il y a quarante ans en Autriche soit suffisamment (tristement) connu pour que sa mort arrange certaines personnes. Et puis, ce serait un ''déclencheur'' de plus qui expliquerait la perte de contrôle à l'origine de mon propre Changement. Dois-je me réjouir qu'il ait été vengé? Je n'ai déjà plus d'intérêt à en vouloir à Edward, pourquoi en voudrais-je à un mort !

**- …pour la fille co…**

**- Chris**, lui répond l'alpha et je vous jure que l'entendre corriger chemise à carreaux sur mon prénom fait louper un battement à mon cœur tant je suis surprise et apprécie. **Une emmerdeuse**, et là, désillusion totale lorsque ma colère revient. Je ne lui permets pas !

**- Tu es toujours aussi dur avec les jeunes Néo**, semble rigoler tranquillement blondinet. Il est sérieux là ? Je ne sais même pas laquelle de mes émotions précédentes encore présentes est la plus forte et mes nerfs chauffent en plus de l'agacement de l'entendre se marrer et de la stupeur au surnom dont il a affublé l'autre connard d'alpha. **Elle est trop dominante pour que les choses se passent facilement, surtout si tu ne restes pas patient. Mais je trouve qu'elle a l'air intéressante, elle a du potentiel. **Tu dis ça par ce que je t'en ai collée une belle hein ?! **Si tu ne la tues pas avant**, il ajoute à demi-mot comme pour me rappeler que j'ai raison de craindre pour ma peau.

- **Par ce qu'elle a réussi à te frapper ? **demande-t-il en écho à mes pensées avec de la moquerie dans la voix. **Elle est faible et on ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser perdre le contrôle**, ne peut-il pas être moins dur dans ses propos ? Ces mots sont douloureux alors que je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux. **Je n'aurais pas à la tuer si elle ne nous compromet pas**, marche ou crève, on a comprit.

**- C'est pour ça que tu veux attendre que tout le monde soit là et que les annonces passent**, quelles annonces encore ?

**- Il n'y a pas que ça**, élude-t-il avant de changer de sujet. **Je vais m'absenter**, ah bon ?** Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serais partis**, bah, il va où ?** J'ai rendez-vous avec les Grands**, qui ça ? **Tu t'occuperas d'elle** – c'est toujours de moi qu'il parle là ? -** jusqu'à ce que Rose revienne.**

- **Compte sur moi**, conclu chemise à carreaux.

Et dès lors, je n'entendis plus le moindre bruit un certain laps de temps. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, suivit des battants de la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre discrètement lorsque j'entendis ensuite, venant de l'extérieur, les explosions du moteur d'une voiture qui s'en allait. Je sortis dans le couloir et traversai la maison à pas de loup. Arrivée devant la porte de la cuisine, j'écoutai pour ne percevoir aucun bruit.

Il n'allait pas me refaire le même coup que Néokles tout à l'heure ?

(Je me souvins incongrument qu'il l'a appelé Néo points de suspension.)

Je poussai le double battant de mes deux paumes juste pour voir chemise à carreaux rentrer par la porte de derrière avec un sac de sport à l'épaule et un sac de courses dans les mains. Quand son regard surpris tomba sur le mien, il y eut un moment de flottement avant que je ne baisse des yeux puis ne détourne la tête. Il continua son mouvement et rentra dans la pièce. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et s'attela à ranger les aliments qu'il avait apporté dans les placards ou le frigo. Je l'observai avec un sourcil dressé et les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'il termine et se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Il me détailla et un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

- **Salut, je m'appelle Karl.**

**- Chris**, lâchai-je après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes pour faire durer la tension.

Il sembla hésiter et ses yeux balayèrent la pièce un instant comme s'il cherchait quoi dire. Etait-il timide ? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Une personne timide n'appellerait jamais l'alpha ''Néo''. Il eut un mouvement involontaire de la nuque, celui que je comprenais maintenant comme un tic lupin, qui fit voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds assez longs. Ses yeux verts m'étaient sympathiques. Et puis je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment beau. Du genre très très bien foutu, grand, avec un beau visage et un charisme naturel remarquable – sans doute renforcé par sa dominance.

- **Tu es mannequin**, affirmai-je en faisant le lien de son image aux mots clés ''carrière'' et ''figure publique''.

Il fut secoué d'un amusement flatté en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le mouvement apparut à mes yeux comme le produit de l'habitude d'être observé tant il paraissait sorti d'une pub. Il aurait été torse nu que j'aurais pu apprécier la vague de contraction de ses muscles qui lançaient son geste. Je penchai la tête en me sentant brusquement attirée par ce type. Je ravalai ce sentiment à une vague impression en penchant la tête de l'autre côté.

- **Ça se voit tant que ça ?** demanda-t-il, presque charmeur.

Je haussai des épaules. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Si j'acceptai qu'il me domine, c'était en pleine conscience que je ne pouvais le vaincre. Ce Karl paraissait presque honnête et donnait envie d'être amie avec lui. Sa posture décontractée lorsqu'il s'accouda au comptoir me montrait qu'il ne me craignait en rien et la tension de ses épaules qu'il savait que je pouvais perdre mon calme à tout moment. Ses changements d'expressions étaient spontanés. Il avait presque l'air volontaire.

Je lui accordai alors une sorte de bénéfice du doute, me sentant assez en sécurité avec lui. La sensation changeait radicalement des rapports que j'avais eus jusqu'à présent avec Néokles ou Edward. Quand le second m'était soumis malgré le respect que je commençai à lui porter, le premier m'intimidait au plus haut point tout en me faisant gravité autour de sa dominance ou sortir de mes gonds en fonction de son humeur. Ce devait être une question de personnalité. Après tout, con n'est pas une race.

J'allais à pas mesurés m'asseoir sur une chaise de la table de verre et continuai à le regarder me regarder. Ou était-ce plutôt lui que me regardait le regarder ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais rien à lui dire. Le temps passa alors que notre silence se faisait de plus en plus confortable. Presque amusé et complice. Lorsque j'en eus marre de ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le poids de son corps alterner de gauche à droite et l'aiguille de l'horloge tourner – ce qui m'amenait tout de même à me redemander qui étaient les fameux Grands qu'était parti rencontrer Néokles à minuit – je soufflai, prise d'une envie de râler.

- **Que se passe-t-il ? **Qu'il me demande avec un air curieux concerné.

**- Je me fais chier**, je réponds vulgairement.

- **Une pizza et un film, ça te dit ? **

**- Carrément ! **Que je m'exclame avec l'engouement d'un matin de noël quand il en sort du congélateur.

Changement d'avis radical, ce type est une perle tout compte fait. On dirait un pote !

Mon appréciation grandit.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Mon départ étant demain, je profite pour vous livrer mon avancée avant de ne plus avoir accès à mon ordinateur chéri... **REVIEWEZ**, merci ! Aiko


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

**Nda : **Après ces semaines d'inaccès au net, je vous avouerais que l'absence du moindre retour sur Dominante me fait...arf, pour ne pas m'apitoyer je dirais que ça ne fait vraiment pas chaud au cœur. Ainsi, de mon propre isolement quasi total (bah oui, je suis punie en forêt) qui est parti pour durer, je vous post finalement la suite. J'attends vos avis, je n'ai rien d'autre a faire ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, ces passages - et le poème - sont importants pour moi. Bonne lecture et à vos claviers en bas de page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuvième<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>'<em>_J'ai embrassé l'aube d'été. Rien ne bougeait encore au front des palais. L'eau était morte. Les camps d'ombre ne quittaient pas la route du bois. J'ai marché, réveillant les haleines vives et tièdes, et les pierreries regardèrent, et les ailes se levèrent sans bruit. La première entreprise fut, dans le sentier déjà empli de frais et blêmes éclats, une fleur qui me dit son nom. Je ris au wasserfall qui s'échevela à travers les sapins : à la cime argentée je reconnus la déesse. Alors je levai un à un les voiles. Dans l'allée, en agitant les bras. Par la plaine, où je l'ai dénoncée au coq. A la grand'ville elle fuyait parmi les clochers et les dômes, et courant comme un mendiant sur les quais de marbre, je la chassais. En haut de la route, près d'un bois de lauriers, je l'ai entourée avec ses voiles amassés, et j'ai senti un peu son immense corps. L'aube et l'enfant tombèrent au bas du bois. Au réveil il était midi.'_' Aube, Arthur Rimbaud.

* * *

><p>J'explose de rire en crachotant la fumée de ma cigarette quand Karl termine de m'expliquer les quelques anecdotes à traits ironiques liés à sa condition de loup. Étonnement (ou pas) la mésaventure présente vante en une blague salace ses prouesses sexuelles, impliquant une femme, qui ne pouvait plus supporter son…entrain. Une nouvelle vague d'hilarité me chatouilla les côtes que je tenais en continuant à m'époumoner. Une espèce de moue boudeuse absolument charmante avait pris place sur son visage.<p>

- **Pardon, pardon**, je finis par me calmer.

Je baille largement et me rassois sur les marches du perron à ses côtés. Je tire sur ma cigarette et me pose plus confortablement. Je suis sur la même marche que lui, ses jambes tendues croisent les miennes et son regard reste plus haut que le mien. Mais nous évitons de laisser croiser les yeux de nos bêtes. C'est un exercice assez compliqué – surtout pour moi - qui nécessite de maintenir une constante pression sur les impulsions de la louve.

- **J'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène**, je grommelle et il se fout de ma gueule.

- **Je sais**, il s'arrête quand je lui fous un (gentil) coup de poing dans l'épaule pour relâcher ma colère, **c'est dur. Et c'est vrai qu'on est plus vraiment seul dans nos crânes. Ça ne fait que huit ans que je suis loup, mais avec le recul on se rend compte qu'on arrive à se tenir suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre en société.**

**- Et quand on y arrive pas, on nous bute, c'est ça ?** Je demande, en sachant pertinemment la réponse : marche ou crève.

- **Tu t'en sors très bien Chris**, sa voix et son corps me disent qu'il est honnête.

-** Merci**, je dis avec un ricanement amer.

Je suis contente qu'il remarque et apprécie mes efforts, mais je ne me sens encore beaucoup trop possédée. Dépossédée même. Elle est râleuse et insatiable – on dirait qu'elle me ressemble – mais elle est incontrôlable. Motivée par l'appétit soudain d'une quelconque chose, capricieuse, violente. Elle est sauvage, animale. Je suis ne plus humaine. Je rappelle à mister univers l'éclat de la dernière part de pizza pour laquelle j'ai faillis lui mordre les doigts et il rigole, m'assurant qu'il arrive de temps en temps que l'un d'eux se fasse mordre pendant les repas.

- **Tu verras, n'essaye jamais de te servir du plat qui se trouve devant Néo !** Je fais les yeux ronds, imaginant qu'il serait capable de me casser le bras pour le motif. **Mais tu ne le connais pas encore assez, c'est vraiment un homme bien.**

**- Si tu le dis**, je conclus avec un sourire sceptique.

Je lâche mon mégot dans le coin où d'autres s'accumulent déjà, mon paquet arrive à son terme. Mes yeux se portent devant moi, observant au loin le spectacle de l'aube qui se lève. Directement orienté à l'Est, le bleu encore d'encre au-dessus de ma tête s'éclaircie, s'illumine puis se rosie, jusqu'à laisser percer les premiers rayons orangés lumineux du jour au-dessus de la forêt sombre et dense. A perte de vue, l'horizon de la sylve d'où s'élève ponctuellement d'entre les arbres immenses, en fonction des irrégularités du terrain, des nuages de brouillard d'humidité.

Dans le silence, attentive aux bruits de la vie qui s'éveille, je regarde ces paysages statiques se dévoiler et presque changer d'apparence à la lumière du jour croissant. Le monde s'étale en nuances devant nous, dominé de verts aux premiers plans de terre, puis du blanc laiteux inconstant des forêts de nuages, avant l'or, le feu et les bleus célestes. Et je me dis que le monde est beau. J'inspire. J'inspire le vent puissant qui vient de la marée à l'Ouest, j'inspire l'humidité et la chaleur qui commence à réchauffer le sol et l'air, j'inspire la forêt qui expire, j'inspire Karl qui expire, j'inspire la cigarette et le loup qui me collent à la peau.

Je ferme des yeux brillants de larmes.

Je prends congé de mon nouvel ami assez rapidement, lasse. Dans ma chambre, je ferme les volets et la fenêtre puis abandonne tous mes habits sur le sol de la salle de bain. J'observe quelques instants mon corps nu, dont la totalité des hématomes que j'ai récoltés à chaque impact avec la terre en début de soirée s'est résorbée. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que ce fut de l'herbe et non un sol bétonné ! Je baille encore à gorge déployée et m'étire avec un soupir d'aise.

Lorsque je referme la salle d'eau pour me diriger dans mon lit, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur un Karl torse nu. Son aura prédatrice fait courir un frisson de ma nuque au bas de mon dos. Il referme la porte et s'avance droit sur moi. Mon rythme cardiaque double, mon sang bouillonne et s'épaissie dans mes veines. Son grand corps chaud me repousse jusqu'au mur derrière et m'y plaque. Mes seins sont écrasés contre lui et le métal de sa boucle de ceinture est froid contre mon pubis. Mes muscles internes ont une contraction puissante en réaction.

Je grogne mon appréciation.

Son excitation est évidente contre mon bassin quand il descend ses vêtements à ses genoux. L'air poisseux de musc, de menthe et de phéromones, hurle la frénésie qui nous saisit. Tout est si soudain. Et juste. Ses mains courent sur mes flans, dessinent ma taille, mes hanches, mes fesses. Il m'électrifie, je souffle de plaisir. Je passe mes paumes sur son torse et apprécie le relief de ses pectoraux et abdominaux sous mes doigts qui plongent plus bas. Un grognement lui échappe et de sa main il monte une de mes cuisses en cherchant à me faire prendre appui entre lui et le mur.

Mais je ne l'entends pas de la même oreille.

- **Ne crois pas t'imposer jusqu'en moi**, je susurre, charmeuse et dangereuse.

Je le repousse et le pousse jusqu'au lit. Ses genoux sont fauchés et il se laisse tomber à la renverse en travers du matelas. Ses iris ambrées sont avides de moi et ne me quittent pas. Mes lèvres ont un sourire sauvage et ma gorge vibre quand je prends place sur ses hanches. Ses mains se mettent à remonter mes cuisses autour des siennes et je les attrape sur mes hanches pour qu'elles y restent apprécier le balancement de mon bassin qui le frotte.

Dressée sur lui dressé à mon entrée, je le domine, je le sens. Il me regarde toujours et je m'appuie sur ses épaules. Dans l'envie viscérale que reflètent nos yeux, aucun mot ne peut résumer la compréhension qui nous traverse. Du sexe. Quelque chose comme un échange gagnant-gagnant, rien d'autre. Ses paupières luttent quand je commence enfin, en l'observant de sous mes cils, à pousser mes reins vers lui. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en le sentant me pénétrer centimètre par centimètre.

Je ronronne.

M'empalant brusquement, je mis fin à cette attente grisante et des gémissements brisèrent le calme de la pièce. Qu'ils viennent de sa gorge ou de la mienne, qu'importait, le plaisir était l'essence du moment. Je le regardai de haut avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable, imposant mon rythme à ses élans possessifs. Et je le dominai. Je le dominai jusqu'à épuiser la vigueur qu'il m'avait avancée, le dominai jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent même plus rester ouverts et fixes, le dominai jusqu'à le sentir trembler et jouir en moi. Nous le dominâmes. En sueur et exténuée, la louve et moi nous endormîmes satisfaites sur le corps chaud de Karl.

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, au sursaut qu'eut mon postérieur quand des doigts forts s'en saisirent. L'odeur résiduelle de sexe, de transpiration et de l'homme excité sous moi électrifia mes nerfs et je tressaillis toute entière. Déjà à califourchon sur lui, les draps encore emmêlés à nos jambes, j'ouvris les yeux sur son corps attirant et ses pupilles dilatés. Serait-ce possible que..?

Un suçon que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait luisait encore de salive sur son épaule et quelque part dans mon ventre, la bête eut un son de fierté. Par ce qu'elle était possessive en plus ?! Je me remuai dans le but de me dégager et sa virilité tendue frôla mon entre cuisses que je sentais humide. L'éclair de désir m'hébéta. Un amusement lubrique anima le visage de l'homme étendu et je me sentis y répondre par un roulement de hanches instinctif.

-** Bonjour**, murmura-t-il doucereusement.

- **'lu**, marmonnai-je en achevant mon action.

Je me levai maladroitement, mes jambes engourdies se prirent dans son jean abandonné au pied du lit. Mes grognements furibonds ne cessèrent que lorsque j'eus repris contenance. Je baillai en éteignant la clim et ouvris largement la grande fenêtre ainsi que les rideaux et volets. Il fallait aérer cette chambre. Je m'avançai dans la salle de bain et me retournai dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le voir, nu, redressé sur ses coudes.

Aguicheur.

Je le regardai me regarder. Ou bien me regarda-t-il le regarder ?

Je lui souris, il se leva.

- **Je suppose que c'est oui pour la douche alors**, soufflai-je dans son oreille lorsqu'il me prit contre le mur.

- **Noon !** Criai-je la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés quand la dernière tranche de bacon disparut du plat posé sur la table basse.

Karl fit la moue mais céda à la détresse qui me saisit pour me tendre la moitié de la fameuse portion. J'acceptai avec soulagement et savourai la dernière bouchée de la viande délicieusement salée et grillée. Je replongeai mon regard sur l'écran de mon ordinateur alors que Karl zappait une fois de plus à la télé. En désespoir d'un programme qui lui plaise, il ramena notre vaisselle dans la cuisine. Quand il se reposa à côté de moi en soufflant, je m'intéressai finalement à lui poser les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

- **Dis Karl… ?** Que je l'interpelle.

- **Hmm ?** Il tourne son air ennuyé vers moi et celui-ci se mut en malice, **oui Chris ?**

**- Tu as quel âge en vrai toi ?**

Il se met à rire doucement et je me sens m'empourprer. Je commence à grommeler dans la barbe que je n'espère ne jamais avoir pour cacher ma gêne. Oui oui, normalement on essaye de connaître la vie des beaux garçons _avant _de coucher avec ! Mais que voulez-vous, l'instant s'est présenté avec une justesse inévitable et je ne regrette en rien le temps passé à baiser avec lui (excusez le vocabulaire).

- **Tu veux que je te parle de moi ?** Qu'il me demande, l'air de dire qu'il va me faire un récit plutôt que de répondre à mes questions maladroites. J'acquiesce quand il reprend presque solennellement. **J'avais quinze ans quand ma grande sœur a été changée, elle en avait dix-huit. Elle et moi, on n'a pas eu une vie très facile et ça n'arrangeait rien**, quelles genres de difficultés ? **Heureusement que Néo nous a trouvé rapidement**, ah, s'il est votre sauveur depuis toujours aussi…**Elle a failli me tuer la première fois qu'elle a Changé**, chaud ! **Finalement, elle a dû m'attaquer pour sauver ma vie deux ans plus tard**, hein ?

- **Comment ça ?** Je ne vois pas trop la logique de la phrase.

- **Ameline à subit le même genre d'attaque que toi, elle t'expliquera elle-même lorsque tu la rencontreras. Moi, j'ai choisis de devenir loup**, et je le regarde avec des yeux exorbités. **Ne fais pas cette tête**, qu'il rigole, **je serais mort sinon**, je me reprends pour qu'il poursuive. **J'ai commencé à poser **– il parle certainement de sa carrière - **à seize ans et disons que je me suis mis à abuser dans certain nombre de choses**, dont la drogue, à coup sûr. **J'ai eus un accident de voiture un matin en rentrant de boîte, j'étais ivre** – les dangers de l'alcool au volant**. Les secours sont arrivés rapidement, mais j'étais dans un état critique. Quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais, au mieux, que m'en sortir paralysé à vie, j'ai su trouver les mots pour forcer ma sœur à le faire.**

- **Ouah**, je lâche avec un sifflement impressionné.

- **C'était il y a huit ans, j'en ai vingt-cinq aujourd'hui** – ce qui peut expliquer notre complicité de ''jeunes adultes''.

**- Ok.**

Ma réponse directe met un blanc dans notre conversation et son attention glisse de nouveau sur la télé alors que je remets mes écouteurs pour me concentrer. Ma nuque craque et mes dents claquent alors que je sens la louve qui s'agite. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur où un _Hummer_ noir mat précédé par les sons de son moteur s'engage dans la cours déboisée. Je le perds de vue lorsqu'il s'éloigne vers l'arrière de la maison. Néokles arrive quelques minutes plus tard par la cuisine – est-ce normal que les portes soient en permanence ouvertes dans cette baraque ?

Dans le fauteuil que j'occupe désormais systématiquement, je reste fixée sur mon ordinateur. Karl dans le canapé se redresse pour rendre ses regards au propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'il se poste à nos droites. Le courant soulevé par son entrée et maintenu par l'air conditionné porte à mon nez le mélange complexe d'odeurs que dégage le loup. L'air s'alourdi considérablement et je me rappelle à quel point sa présence m'affecte.

Mes narines frémissent lorsque je reconnais la fumée de bois, le sel, le sable et le sexe dans le lot de la myriade olfactive. Il porte les mêmes habits que la veille et ses cheveux frisés le sont plus que jamais. Je décide de totalement ignorer à quel point il est sexy. A-t-il passé tout ce temps de minuit aux quinze heures présentes sans se poser ? Sur la plage ? Ses cernes discrèts semblent l'affirmer. Mon ricanement ne passe pas ma gorge et je finis par relever les yeux vers les siens, noirs, qui lisent dans la complicité entre Karl et moi.

- **Eh bien, eh bien les enfants**, qu'il commence et j'hausse un sourcil. **Je vois que…**

Je le détaille dans l'attente d'une suite à sa phrase mais son humeur semble soudainement changer et le type s'éloigne vers l'étage comme si de rien était. Je bats des paupières, perdue. Mais que..? Je me sens stupide. Je ne suis absolument pas capable d'appréhender ce gars. Il est…fichtrement imprévisible, dangereusement puissant et effroyablement fascinant. Et tous ces points sont aussi bons que mauvais. Quelle galère.

- **Ça lui arrive souvent de ne pas terminer ses phrases ?**

**- Comme tous les vieux loups, il perd parfois le fil**, que murmure mystérieusement mon voisin en passant d'une chaîne d'information à un film d'action.

- **Je me demande quel âge il peut bien avoir…**

Karl ne répond pas et je suppose que lui poser ouvertement la question ne servirait à rien. Aujourd'hui.

- **Pff, **je grommelle pour la forme avant que son téléphone ne vibre.

- **C'est Ameline, ma sœur**, dit-il après avoir consulté le message sur son _iPhone_. **Elle sort du boulot**.

- **Elle nous rejoint** ? Que je demande en me rappelant que je n'ai plus de cigarette.

Karl fait passer ma commission avec les siennes après avoir acquiescé et nous nous replongeons dans le silence de nos émissions respectives.

- **Oui ?** Qu'il dit quand je prends mon souffle pour m'adresser à lui.

- **Rien**, je grogne, frustrée d'avoir été doublée. J'attends qu'il finisse de rire pour continuer, **j'ai compris que la meute est une sorte de besoin social du loup, comment elle est censée se composer je crois. Mais…et vous ?**

- **Notre meute, la meute de Danaha Poli se compose de seize membres.**

**- Il**, je n'arrive toujours pas à le nommer Néokles à voix haute, **m'a dit être l'alpha ****_des_** - et j'insiste sur le mot - **meutes de la Poli**, je coupe Karl dans son explication.

- **C'est vrai**, il reconnait**. Pour faire simple la meute principale est la nôtre, nous vivons tous en ville. Mais il y a cinq loups qui forment leur propre meute à South** – la seconde ville de l'île, à quatre cents kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres. **Ils appartiennent à Néo, comme une meute annexe, mais ont leur propre alpha, Xavier. Nous les rejoignons souvent pour la pleine lune, et c'est à la prochaine que tu seras intégrée si tout se passe bien**, il termine avec un sourire.

Je tourne la tête après un hmm d'assentiment et attends qu'il poursuive.

- **Néo est à la tête**, c'est l'alpha quoi, **son premier lieutenant est Paul**, dont la mention m'évoque quelque chose,** qui n'est pas encore revenu du Brésil.** **Je suis le second**- sérieusement ?! Il est gradé numéro trois ?! -**et Ameline est dernière dans la hiérarchie. Elle est soumise. Rose, **celle qu'il a eu au téléphone récemment je me rappelle, **assez dominante**, **revient de France dans quelques jours. Je pense que tu vas l'apprécier, elle vit ici avec Néo. La meute s'est fondée autour de ces trois-là il y a une trentaine d'année, et depuis, vu que la ville continue à se développer, nos rangs croissent tous les ans.**

Je n'ajoute rien et attends. De nouveau, je sens que quelque chose cloche. Ça ne va toujours pas. Rien à voir avec les paroles de Karl, non, mais j'entends…je sens…je ressens…

- **Chris ?** Qu'il me hèle, hésitant.

- **QUOI ?!** Mon ton est trop sec.

Il me regarde et le vert de ses iris jaunis autour de ses pupilles. Je baisse le regard et me calme.

-** Pardon…**

**- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive souvent**, il m'excuse avec un sourire indulgent – et non pas condescendant j'essaye de raisonner ma conscience. **Dans quelques mois ce genre de désagréments qui empêchent ta vie en société ne t'arrivera plus aussi souvent.**

Je vais…

Devoir…

Rester ici…

Des mois ?!

La question alarmante suffit à faire céder les vannes de la colère de ma louve que je retiens depuis la veille. Non, non, non ! Trop, c'est trop ! Toutes mes barrières mentales pètent et font crépiter mes paupières et mon crâne. Déflagration, mon contrôle explose, je suis étourdie. Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'en ai marre, je n'encaisse plus. Je ne supporte plus rien de ses yeux inquiets qui me prennent en pitié, rien de ces murs qui me retiennent et de ce corps qui m'oppresse. Mes bras tremblent, mon corps entier suit.

- **Chris !** Karl hurle encore et répond à mes grognements. **Ne Change pas !**

Les mots qu'il débite en essayant de m'approcher se mélangent et perdent leurs sens. Je le tiens à distance, je ne le laisse pas m'atteindre. Je gronde. Casse-toi ! Ma peau s'électrifie et le moindre courant d'air devient douloureux. Je grogne encore, je m'énerve, j'explose, j'étouffe, mon corps chauffe, ma gorge brûle, mes muscles fondent, mes vaisseaux éclatent, mes neurones grillent, mes os se consument, mon corps flambe.

- **C'est pas vrai**, un grognement excédé grave et puissant – l'alpha.

Mes pensées s'effondrent et rejaillissent bestiales dans mon crâne. J'ai mal. Mes sens s'altèrent. Le crépitement à mes oreilles s'intensifie et fait vibrer douloureusement mes tympans. J'ai mal. Je ne comprends rien. Le monde vacille sous mes pieds et je tangue, étranglée en tous points par mon épiderme qui se tend et s'embrase. J'ai mal. Mes cris ont le goût du sang et de la bile, je respire l'incendie qui dessèche ma langue. J'ai faim. Ma cohérence éclate sous ma violence.

Les couleurs perdent leurs éclats puis se révèlent autour de moi. Les détails se floutent et se précisent sur les fibres du tapis, la blancheur des murs, une peau mate, la contraction d'abdominaux derrière Bob l'éponge, le froncement inquiet de ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux noirs râleurs, le mouvement de ses lèvres qui s'activent - un mot, il dit un mot, une phrase, il parle, les formes évoquent une chose, une idée, un souvenir… – mes articulations qui se crispent, le sol qui se rapproche, le Loup aux yeux de cristal qui m'enchaîne à sa puissance.

Aide-moi.

- **Christane**, j'entends, je comprends, j'écoute. **Artémis**, j'ai mal, j'ai peur, je cris. **Phobe**, je panique, je supplie, je suffoque.

Aide-moi, aide-moi, sauve-moi !

- **Changeons**.

Et je ne suis plus.

Plus que douleur et dénature, plus que sang et acide, plus que chaire et claquements, plus que fluides et déchirements, plus qu'ivoire et kératine, plus que matières et pulsations, plus qu'horreur et détresse, plus que magie et instincts, plus qu'animale et sauvage, plus que Changement et renaissance. Je ne fus plus humaine. Mais plus que louve.

J'hurlai.


End file.
